Hormones of the Supernatural Kind
by QueensOfAlabama95
Summary: The gang, Kit & Aunt Lauren go to find other victims of the Genesis Project & defeat the Edison Group. But some of the kids aren't what they seem, the Pack still wants Derek, Kit is hiding something, & some ghosts are hell-bent on getting Chloe. CHLEREK! slash!
1. Reckoning continued

**A/N**: Hello there! We are bamafan95 (Christy, who'll be writing Chloe's POV) and QueenOfWeird1995 (Kylie, who'll be writing Derek's POV)! And we think that Kelley Armstrong was very very mean to end the series like that! D"X Sooooo we decided to do a collab, doing a continuation of the story! XD We hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers universe and everything in it….sadly. Though we wouldn't mind being sued over stealing Derek! ;P

Derek: Why would you want to steal me?

Us: Cuz we LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE you, dummy!!!

Derek: *runs away quickly*

Us: No! Wait, our love!!!!!!! *runs after him*

Chloe: Hey! That's _my_ werewolf bf!

Us: FU person-we-actually-love-except-for-the-taking-Derek-away-from-us-part!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x..x.x………

Chaptrer One

(CHLOE POV)

…_I kissed him back the same way, like I didn't want him to ever stop._

_It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was to hold onto it._

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

We kissed for what seemed like forever yet could only have been about five minutes tops. When we pulled apart, I felt empty, like while Derek kissed me, he was sucking pieces of me into himself. I mean, this was a classic romantic movie scene: the hero kisses the damsel/rarely-heroine and afterwards she feels lonely and empty without the presence of his lips. Normally I don't watch those kinds of movies, but living it was amazing.

And it's not something I can control. Derek just evokes those feelings in me and I never realized it before. Looking back, I don't know how I didn't realize before that this werewolf was always the right brother. It seems so obvious to me now. Simon is the ideally perfect boyfriend kind of guy, but Derek…Derek, while being a "dangerous" (whatever) werewolf might not be ideal, he seems to the perfect boy for ME, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Part of me loves the wolf in him.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice broke through my thoughts. Crap, I zoned out.

"Hmm?" I replied, absent minded.

"Is me…kissing you something you're okay with?" He seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yes! Definitely!" I yelped with _way_ too much enthusiasm. "Er, I mean, of course." Derek's chuckle rumbled through the dark night.

"Good," his deep voice murmured happily – well, happily for Derek, I think!

I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him again.

………………………………………….

(DEREK POV)

Chloe—small, stuttering, innocent, pretty Chloe—was kissing me. ME. The fact she hadn't run the other way when she found out what I am or have chosen Simon was miracle enough, but this…this was simply phenomenal.

After all we've been through, this was the perfect way to relax and enjoy the moments we aren't literally running for our lives. Chloe, when she wasn't worrying me to death, made me feel…better. Not like a monster. I liked that.

We finally pulled away and caught our breath. She wore a slightly dreamy expression and remained silent.

I frowned, _Is this a good silence or a bad silence?_

"Chloe?" I asked. She, half way out of her thoughts, replied with an absent minded "hmm?"

"Is me…kissing you something you're okay with?"

She took a moment to looked shocked before squealing out a yes, composing herself, then restating it with deliberately less enthusiasm. Her yelp hurt my sensitive ears, but it was worth it. My heart beat even faster at her embarrassed blush.

"Chloe? Are you out here?" Chloe's Aunt Lauren's voice rang clear in the darkness. Chloe and I each jumped away from each other on reflex. Though was it really necessary? Ugh, why did I jump away? Now Chloe's going to think that I don't want to be seen with her romantically. Idiot….

"Coming!" Chloe called back. She looked up at me and smiled, kissing my cheek before walking inside to see what her aunt wanted. I watched her walk away and my hand involuntarily went to my cheek, brushing the place her lips touched.

I followed shortly, joining Simon and Dad in our room. They were talking, looking slightly awkward since it's been so long. I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence, knowing that they hadn't heard me approach. If my wolf-ness was good for one thing, it was being sneaky.

"Derek!" Dad stood and gave me a man-hug before gesturing for me to sit. "We were just talking about you!" I raised my brow and looked to Simon, only to find him smirking at me.

"Ya know, D, your mouth looks a little swollen. Must have been all that 'talking' you were doing with Chloe." He teased. I flushed despite myself and he snickered at me.

But it didn't take a genius to know that the blank dullness in Simon's eyes meant that while he had said it was okay, he hadn't gotten over Chloe. I stared at him for a moment, aware that he could tell I felt guilty. That just made me feel guiltier.

x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x………

Okay, that's the first chappie!!! XD

Leave a review telling us what you think!!!

Simon: Press the nice Review button if you love me!

Us: Yay! Magical endorsement! Thanks Si!

Simon: T_T don't call me that you crazy fangirls.

Us: *sniffle* wahhhh!!!!!! Derek, your brother's being meeeeeannnnn!!!!!!!!!

Derek: He's right, you know.

Us: Grr, yeah we know…


	2. Stupid Aunts

**A/N**: heya! Here is the next chappie! We promise that soon action-y goodness will happen soon, we just needed to add some emotional drama to kick off the fic! ;)

**Disclaimer**: Kelley owns the DP world D"X

Derek: Thank god for that.

Us: Hey! We resent that!

Derek: hmph.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x………….

(CHLOE POV)  
"Chloe? Are you out here?" Aunt Lauren called. Oh my gosh! Really? She  
_knows_ I'm out here with Derek and it was kinda obvious that we needed some privacy!

It's not that I'm not extremely happy she's safe and all, because I absolutely am, but it's going to be an issue if she keeps trying to get me away from Derek. I _really_ like this guy and she just won't accept that. I left Derek with a peck on the cheek to calm him down – he looks nervous.

"Y-Yes?" I asked running up to her.

"Oh nothing honey, just making sure you're safe."

…_what?_

"Aunt Lauren, I love you but you need to realize that I'm old enough to decide what I want to do and who is okay to be involved with. Please,  
I don't want to get into this with you but I need you to understand that even in this messed up situation, I still need my own space." I looked Aunt Lauren in the eyes the whole time without stuttering surprisingly. Though I made sure to whisper so that our conversation wouldn't reach Derek's wolf ears.  
"Chloe, I know you need space but that werewolf is dangerous! You shouldn't be around him, especially alone!" She whispered back.

Okay, now she was just making me _mad_!

"_Listen to me_! He isn't dangerous! When you look at him all you see is the wolf – when I look at him, I see who he really is – a sweet, caring, smart guy named Derek who happens to be a non-bad werewolf . You have to get past the fact that he's a werewolf. That doesn't have anything to do with who he is – unless you say that it makes him _better_. He saved your life, for crying out loud!" I whisper-yelled, despite feeling like I was fighting a losing battle.  
"I know he did sweetie, but he could hurt you! You need to grasp that fact! There was a _reason_ the other three wolves he was born with aren't around today!"

"What _you_ don't get is that he _wouldn't_ hurt me! He cares to much about all of us to hurt us."  
"You can't know that for sure!" She defended.  
"But I DO! He isn't going to hurt any of us! I'm s-sorry b-but if you c-can't deal with t-that then I can't d-deal with you r-right now!" The last few words I forgot to use my Derek-safe voice, also stuttering a little. I marched off to find Tori, maybe we could be angry and sad together.

……………………………………….

(DEREK POV)

"[…] then I c-can't d-deal with y-you right now!" Chloe's shout interrupted the awkward silence. I tensed—she was talking, no, _yelling_ at her Aunt Lauren…Chloe doesn't yell.

My wolf-ears weren't needed to hear the door slam, but they were to catch Tori ask what that was all about. Chloe sighed and told her that her aunt was just being stupid. I frowned at this; Chloe only uses that tone when she's agitated at someone for insulting, or the like, someone close to her. And there was only one person in this house that her aunt didn't approve of. Guess who.

_How much more can I mess up my family and friend's lives than 'normal'?_

I mean, yes the Edison Group has made most of our lives hell, but me being a werewolf hasn't helped that much either. Especially for Simon and Chloe.

For Simon, first it was the constant running and hiding while we were with Dad. Then, even though he could control his powers, he had to stay at the Lyle House with me. Also, maybe even worst of all, I – in a way – stole his girlfriend.

Which brings me to Chloe: for her it started with getting her in trouble at the Lyle House. Then we had issues with the Pack, and now she keeps getting grilled about our… involvement.

"I hope everything's okay," Simon was frowning in the direction of Chloe's voice had come from before.

"Yes…" Dad trailed off at the end with an odd expression. I noticed that his eyes were slightly dilated and his pulse had increased tempo a bit. The tell tale signs of when someone is or is about to lie. But he caught my scrutinizing stare and his pupils shrunk back to normal and his heart beat slowed, though irregular. He turned to Simon abruptly, "So you said you got names of some other kids that were part of the project?"

Simon jerked back to attention and smiled, patting his pockets for the apparently folded list he had put in one of them. Finally he pulled it from the miniature pocket inside his right front pocket (why are those even there?) but paused before unfolding it. "We should go get the others for this," He left to get the girls.

Dad seemed slightly more awkward around me than he had with Simon. Yes, we were happy to finally be reunited but…something was different. Maybe it was the time apart, but it was something. He opened his mouth to say something, and I had a feeling it was about what he was going to lie about before, but Simon burst into the room with the girls in tow and Dad snapped his mouth shut.

"Alright guys, let's do it." Simon sat down, followed by Chloe, Tori, and Chloe's Aunt Lauren. I noted the obvious tension between the two female relatives and how they deliberately stood away from each other, Chloe standing next to me, barely brushing my upper arm with her shoulder while her aunt stood rigid opposite us next to Dad. I hated knowing that this was my fault. Chloe just got her Aunt Lauren back, and now they were fighting. Stupid, stupid Derek.

"'Kay, here we go…" Simon started to unfold the sheet painfully slowly. I focused my attention on the paper, waiting for the names…names of kids we could possibly help.

"Give me that, Drama Queen!" Tori, grown impatient, ripped the slip of paper away from him and quickly opened it.

x.x.x.x..x..x………..

dun dun dun!!!! Yes, we are incredibly mean and writing a cliffy!!!!

Simon: no fair! I wanna know who the other kids are!

Chloe: you two are enjoying this aren't you?

Us: well OF COURSE!!!!


	3. Stupid Hawt Werewolf

**A/N**: hey ya'll!!!! Here is more emotional/romantic drama!!! For those of you like Kylie who want the action-y stuff to start, stick around for the next chapter okay? :D

**Disclaimer**: Kelley owns the stuff we wish we owned: aka EVERYTHING.

Simon: or else who knows what would happen!

Us: we would steal Derek for ourselves, that's what! X3

Derek: *sneaks away*

Us: and we wouldn't hide the fact that Tori and Simon are siblings.

Derek & Simon & Tori: O.O ………

Chloe: *blush*

Us: O.o oh, were we not s'posed to tell you that?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x………….

(CHLOE POV)

I only talked to Tori for a minute or two before we were brought back to the group where Aunt Lauren was. We were supposed to talk about the  
people on the list but I happened to be standing next to Derek with my shoulder just brushing his arm. It may have looked like I was tense from my fight with Aunt Lauren but in reality, I don't think I could not jump Derek if he or I moved in the slightest.

I mean, yeah I wasn't happy with Aunt Lauren but I need to focus more on controlling my hormones at the moment.

I don't know what's wrong with me! I was fine before we kissed earlier! _Ignore it... ignore it!_ I chanted.

Simon and Tori were arguing about who got to open the paper with the names of the other kids. I looked at Derek on accident and saw he was looking at me with those eyes! Such a unique color of green! I just wanted to stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him.

_Control yourself woman! You are going crazy! This isn't like you!_ I told myself. But he was worrying… Maybe he thinks I'm mad at him. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm mad that after he completed change , he got hot and it's his fault that I wanna do dirty things to him!

"Chloe?" he whispered sadly. I couldn't help myself, I just jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and latched my lips to his. What is my problem? He was shocked at first but he instantly started moving his lips with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waste, _So I wouldn't have to stand on my tip-toes to reach him_, I told myself.

_Yeah right!_ My inner self scoffed. I felt Derek's tongue probe my mouth. I wanted to grind against him and I don't even know how! I had just heard girls at school talk about it. Maybe I should ask Tori about that kinda stuff?

What am I doing?! I'm rubbing my relationship with his brother in front of Simon's face, taunting Tori with how happy I am, proving to my aunt that Derek and I are ruled by our hormones, and I just met Derek's dad but he probably thinks I'm not fit to be with his son now.

I pulled myself off of Derek, but it was not easy, tet me tell you!

"S-S-S-Sorr-ry!" I appologized to the group who were all looking at us shocked.

"Oh no... " Mr. Bae said.

"What?" Aunt Lauren asked frantically, stealing the words from my mouth.

"It happens to be mating season for wolves, and Derek has…Chloe is…Derek and Chloe... We are in trouble."

……………………………..

(DEREK POV)

I have no idea what happened, but suddenly Chloe and I were all over each other. Nothing in my brain worked, my body moving on it's own. It was almost like an out-of-the-body experience, as in, I was aware that Chloe had jumped onto me and that my hands were gripping, almost groping, her waist tightly and that our tongues were intertwined in our kiss and that everyone was watching but my mind was completely detached.

The happy tingling feelings from this washed away immediately when my Dad spoke.

"…Mating season?" My mouth was dry and my voice cracked. This was not good. I had read about a wolf's mating season, and, well, there were lots of hormones flying everywhere. The female's scent would be overbearing, completely irresistible. It was now that I realized just how potent Chloe's smell was to me, more than the other people in the room's.

Dad stood, a stern expression on his face. "Here's what we're going to do: Derek, you go sit at that end of the room, and Chloe, you sit on the other. Tori and Simon, go sit with one of them so that they don't accidentally jump up at each other." We followed his orders hastily.

This was so embarrassing, and made me feel a million times worse about the Chloe/Simon situation. Simon had said it was okay, and knew about mating season, but it didn't excuse my behavior and we both knew that. We didn't look at each other.

On the other side of the room, Tori was drilling Chloe, asking her what just happened and what was it like, and so on. Both our faces were scarlet.

"Now," Dad continued after making sure we were calm and settled, "let's get to those names." Tori gave him the paper and he opened it, telling us the overall view of what the paper contained. "It tells you everything about them: name, supernatural role, age, strengths, weaknesses, location if they know it, and whether they are dead, alive, or unknown."

There was a thick silence following this, taking in this much before we actually heard who the subjects were.

"D-Does it say anything about Rae or the other Lyle House kids, like Amber and Brady?" **(A/N: hey, sorry to cut in, but just btw Amber and Brady are the only names of the other kids from the Lyle House that we know, so the rest are made up)** From her tone, Chloe was trying to be optimistic but it wasn't working.

He looked over the list, "It says her location is unknown, but for now I'm going to assume that she's with her mother, wherever that is. As for the others… Amber is alive as far as they know, but she apparently escaped from their unit in Philadelphia. Brady is," Again he skimmed the page and suddenly his expression turned tragic and he looked up at us. "I'm sorry." He didn't need to say more than that, we knew he meant that Brady was dead.

Simon took a sharp intake of breath – he had been the closest to Brady out of the four of us, and he had been the one to figure out that Brady had power augmentation, or the ability to strengthen or weaken the power of another. The Lyle House had 'released' him but I know that they had killed him off because his powers were reversing on himself, making himself accidentally stronger and thus accidentally strengthening everyone's powers. He was only 13.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x……….

Well, that seemed like a quaint place to stop (3

R&R!

Chloe: I can't believe you had me do that… *blush*

Simon: *glare* yeah, that was over the line.

Us: O.o line? What is a line? Is it squiggly and meant to be crossed?

Derek: *mega glare* NO.

Us: O.O …..EH MEH GAWD DEREK U R SO HAWT WHEN UR ANGRY!!!!!!!

Characters: *face palm*


	4. Stupid Pups

**A/N**: sup buddies!!! We're ba-ack!!! XD There is some goooood stuff in this chappie, or at least we think so, so remember to squeal a bunch when you read it like Kylie did! X3 because Christy am awesome and has more experience writing lemon teasers than Kylie! (:

On another note, thank you to all of the reviewers, y'all make us so happy when we see them! We actually squeal which is quite amusing. Also thanks to the anynomus reviewer, _bookluver07_, for helping us with the names! Another thanks to _kenhat_ for reviewing every chapter, you are awesome! Thanks guys, we love hearing your thoughts and suggestions, keep it up! :)

**Disclaimer**: K.A. owns all DP stuff. Also: PLEASE DON'T SUE US, AT&T!!!!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!! D"X

Derek: well if you wrote it then obviously you did.

Us: shut up, Hot-Stuff!

Tori: ya know, insults don't burn as much when you add on a fan-girl compliment.

Us: do we look like we care?

Tori: Yes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx………..

(CHLOE POV)

"Green Confetti!" I heard a voice shout.

_Whaaattt_?

I looked around the room to find who said this random statement. That happened to be when I saw a ghost boy sitting next to Simon. When did he get here? Obviously everyone else was oblivious to him.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. Everyone looked at me.

"I said 'green confetti'." He repeated like I was dumb, which totally offended me because he's the one shouting out random phrases.

"I know, but why did you say 'green confetti'?" I rephrased my question. I saw understanding dawn on everyone's face when they realized I was talking to a ghost they couldn't see, but of course the confusion was there again when I said green confetti. Stupid confetti.

"Because it seemed like the most appropriate thing to say when people are talking about you being dead. What would you say if you heard people talking about your death?"

"Well, I don't really know but it wouldn't be 'green confetti'. So are you Brady then?"

"Well this is embarassing." I heard Simon say. I ignored him so I could hear the gosts response. (**A/N: sorry to butt in, but just wanted to say that Simon's comment is an inside joke, and you can mentally change 'embarrassing' so 'awkward' if it helps you.)**

"Yes, I am. And I suppose you are the ghost whisperer? The one the Lyle House was adding to the collection? How interesting!"

"Um, yeah I guess I am... what do you mean by 'collection'?"

"Don't you know? Samuel Lyle wanted to 'collect' people with…_special talents_. He liked to show them off to the Cabal."

"I heard the people talking about the Cabal. What are they?"

"The cabal is a very powerful organization, blended into the human world. You know AT&T right? Well that is the Cabal disguised. Those people are vicious supernaturals, who are slowly taking over the world pretty much. But that is for another day, today you just need to know that the Cabal is incharge of all of the houses, like the Lyle House, around the world. There are more than you would think, although after a lot of spying I'm finding out that the Lyle House is the only one that can't control its tenants. The other houses kill the kids the second they show signs of misbehaving – they take their pills, eat their food, and go to bed. It's very repetative and boring but they are so doped up, the kids don't realize. The Cabal will be very unhappy to hear that you guys escaped again. Mr. will most likely go on a rampage, killing and firing workers left and right. It will be bad but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I get the feeling that Mr. Davidoff went kind of easy on us, which is hard for me to admit seeing as he killed me, but from looking at the other houses, I feel like they wanted you guys to get away. Though I have no idea why." It took me a minute to digest all of this, I was astonished but when I did, I repeated what he said to the others.

"NO!" Derek shouted. "If they run AT&T they can hear other people's conversations, meaning if anything is said over the phone or in the background while someone is on an AT&T phone, Cabal will hear it. So if anything is said about anything supernatural, the Cabal automatically know about this. They are more powerful than I had originally thought."

"Exactly!" I heard Brady shout.

I had momentarily forgotten Derek and all of his hot glory and the whole wanting to mate with…certain parts of him but the moment he stood up in front of me, going into an unexpected rage, well let's just say I'm never wearing this pair of underwear again. Even in the seriousness of the time, I couldn't help but reach out for him. I grabbed his hand, trying unsuccessfully to bring him closer to me. I grumbled loudly when it didn't work. He leaned down down and kissed my neck quickly, giving it a little lick, but nothing else. I pouted up at him, wanting more. It felt strangely sensual to have his mouth on that part of me and for some insane reason, I wanted him to bite me, like with teeth and skin tearing. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why the heck do I want Derek to bite me for heaven's sake?! God, I need to get back to the problem at hand.

"Hmm, the little doggy wants to mark his new puppy lover. Do you do it doggy style for him?"

"Royce?" I whispered, freaked out. "That isn't any of your business." I felt like sticking my tongue out at him, but restrained myself (a subconscious fear that he'd use his powers to manipulate it?).

"True, but from your necro-glow I can tell he hasn't claimed you yet. You holding yourself out for me? Sorry to break it to you sweety but being a ghost and all, I can't physically do any of that, though I could force things in, or should I say, up?" I shuddered at the thought of him seeing any part of me, or touching any part of me. Even though he was already a ghost, I wanted him even more dead. Is that possible?

"Royce, you'd be smart to get the hell out of here," Derek growled when he noticed me shrinking into the couch, away from Royce. Derek came over and sat me down in his lap. I cuddled up, feeling slightly happy in this crazy, life threatening situation.

……………………………………………

(DEREK POV)

Chloe had just interpreted about the AT&T thing, when suddenly she grabbed my hand. She pulled on me a little, and I could smell her oddly-timed arousal. She tugged on me again, and on impulse I went down and kissed the sensitive spot below her ear plus a little lick. I had the primal urge to bite her though, and not just a little nibble either, but a hot, sensual, deep love-bite. There was a sudden tightness in my jeans, and my skin felt far too many degrees too warm. Chloe's current pout wasn't helping any.

"Royce?" Chloe's voice squeaked, and in her surprise she stumbled back onto the couch. My head jerked towards her line of sight and a snarl built up in my chest. He was apparently talking and whatever he was saying was making Chloe extremely uncomfortable. "That isn't any of your business!" She protested to whatever he had said. She shuddered into the couch.

"Royce, you'd be smart to get the hell out of here," I growled in the direction I thought he was before joining Chloe on the couch and pulling her onto my lap protectively. She cuddled me and I was suddenly aware of every part of her leaning into me.

Her petite body fit into mine nicely. Her breasts were pushing onto my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face buried itself into my shoulder, her hot breath tickling me. Again my jeans felt restraining.

Chloe's tight little butt dug into my lap and I had an onslaught of dirty thoughts about her. _Ripping clothes. Hot, desperate kisses. Serious neck biting. I wanted, no, _needed_ to pop some pups in her_.

WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!?!?! BAD THOUGHTS, BAD!!!!!

I shook my head, trying to clear those disgraceful thoughts, and gently pushed Chloe off of me. Her face contorted with rejection, which I hated, so settled with holding her hand. Suddenly my actions seemed horrible, and apparently Chloe thought so too as her eyes teared up and she said she'd be right back, fleeing the room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x……..

So, for anyone who was wondering, the green confetti thing was just Christy over at Kylie's at 2 in the morning and she was reading the name of a nail polish and it was green confetti and Christy was having a minor writers block so for some reason, in her head, that totally made since…who knows?

Derek: wow, you guys are stupid.

Us: Nuh-uh! We're unique!

Tori: and saying that makes you even stupider.

Us: T_T again, we have the power to write you out of the fic

Tori: *glare* fuck you.

Us: we'd rather Derek did it, actually. We just don't like you that way, we're sorry.

Characters: *mentally scarred*


	5. Stupid Royce

**A/N**: *yawn* hello dearies! Sorry, we are sooo tired! it's like 4am (we're having a sleep-over). The sand man has taken over Christy right now, so some of Chloe's POV is written by Kylie. Oh wells…

**Disclaimer**: Kelley owns e'erthin' and we hope n pray on the chocolate goddess that we don't get sued by AT&T!

Simon: you might.

Us: don't jinx us!

Simon: haha!

Us: this is not funny right now! We're too tired to think you're funny!

Chloe: so you're too tired to think Derek's hot?

Us: T_T don't be an idiot, Chloe.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………

(CHLOE POV)

I ran out of the room and outside. I wish I was at home where I had a room or something. Well, actually, that's a lie – at home I don't have Derek or any of the others. But I was still upset I had nowhere to go and just cry.

What happened back there? One second I was sitting happily on Derek's lap and the next he was basically shoving me off. I could tell that he only grabbed my hand when he saw my face. He pitied me. That's what it is, pity. Did he only kiss me out of pity? He saw how much I longed for his lips on mine and he just tried to make me happy? Not caring that in the process he was making himself unhappy? That is such a Derek think to do. Did I really mean nothing to him?

WHAT AM I THINKING?!

I _knew_ that Derek felt some of what I did. Otherwise a lot of things wouldn't have happened as they had, and, though it's kind of a stretch, I might even be 'with' Simon.

But I still couldn't explain why his minor rejection made me so irrationally sad. I mean I'm _still_ crying... I don't like crying.

Why did Derek suddenly reject me though? Did I do something wrong? Was he embarrassed about me sitting in his lap in front of his dad?

"Rejected by your doggy again?" I heard Royce call out.

"Go away Royce, I'm really not in the mood right now." I yelled back, sniffing back my tears and sobs.

"I would never reject you." He was suddenly right behind me, whispering in my ear. Can you say 'CREEPER'? I shot out of my position of sitting on a rock and stepped backwards to the motel where derek and I had kissed.

"I wouldn't, and don't, want _you_." I retorted.

"You wouldn't have to," he said with a creepy little wink. I tried closing my eyes and imagine shoving him but it just wasn't working. I wasn't concentrating hard enough with my thoughts still partly on Derek's rejection.

Suddenly random sticks and stones were floating around, hitting me all over. Royce went too far when one poked my butt.  
"GET THE HELL AWAY!" I screeched at him.

Everything went quiet. Finnally he was gone.

"You wish, pumpkin."

……………………………………

(DEREK POV)

There was an awkward silence following Chloe's departure. Dad and Chloe's Aunt Lauren were exchanging tense glances, Simon had his head tilted so that I couldn't see his face, and Tori looked like a mix of disgusted & pissed.

"How did that Royce end up here? Do you think he followed us?" Simon finally broke through the quiet and turned his head back toward me. His expression was purposefully blank.

"Maybe." I agreed, not really caring. I had hurt Chloe, there was nothing else to care about.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!" Chloe screamed loud enough so that even the non-werewolf people could here. We ran outside and I followed her pervasive scent. I could hear lots of rustling and snapping sounds. My legs went faster, not knowing whether to prepare for the Edison Group, Royce, or even the Pack.

We rushed into the clearing Chloe and I were kissing earlier. Chloe was on the ground, obviously struggling with some unseen force. Royce.

He had all kinds of sticks and stones flying around, apparently what had given Chloe a bunch of gashes and bruises. Also, he seemed to be currently trying to…

Red filled my vision and I rushed at the invisible dead demon, or at least to rip Chloe away from him. How _DARE _he?!

Inanimate objects struck me numerous times but I paid no attention, my only focus was saving Chloe. I reached for her but, that stupid Volo, tossed her away from me. A large branch hit my back, causing me to double over. I swear I could almost hear cackling.

"Derek, move over!" Tori ordered, raising her shimmering hands in front of her. She used her powers to calm the storm of objects while Simon tried to use his to retrieve Chloe. Royce only moved her farther.

"Chloe, send him back!" I urged her. There were frightened tears in her eyes and it killed me.

"I-I c-c-can't! H-He w-w-won't g-go b-back-k!" She stuttered. I growled and ran for her again, grabbing ahold of her ankle. Royce pulled on her, but I kept a tight grip. She whimpered in pain of being pulled two different directions but I could tell that she was internally trying to repress a scream.

I raised my right hand up and grasped her calf, trying to pull my way up her body while ignoring the badly-timed arousal. There was a sudden, _certain_, smell coming from Chloe that only made it worse, but I tried my best to disregard it and focus on rescuing her from Royce.

My hands were finally up to her ribs and my face parallel to the crook of her neck. I reached my lips to her ear and whispered, "Calm down, Chloe, just relax. Concentrate on pushing him back." Chloe took a deep, shuddering, breath in response but her shoulders didn't release their tension. "Relax, Chloe! I'm here, he can't hurt you."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x…………………

Hiya! It's now noon so we are much more awake and able than when we started this chapter!

Who can guess what Royce was trying to do to Chloe that made Derek see red? If you can guess…then… you're awesome and we'll use your name somewhere in the fic!

OH AND HEY! IMPORTANT: Christy is going on strike and won't write until we have 25 reviews (we have 20 now btw)!!! SO REVIEW!!!!

Chloe: that's mean!

Kylie: blame Christy.

Christy: you agreed to it!

Derek: like she had much of a choice, wacko.

Christy: so we're coming up with pet names are we, Derrie?

Kylie & Characters: O.O

Kylie: Christy, we might need to spend some time apart….

Christy: why? Are you jealous of me and Derrie's close relationship?

Ky & Characters: ewwwwwww

Kylie: T_T I'm currently mentally having sex with Derek right now.

Christy: you bitch!!!

Characters: *grossed out*

Simon: we got written by _these_ freaks?

Chloe: *falls to knees* _WHY_?!?!?!?!


	6. Stupid Tori

**A/N**: hey ya'll!!! OH My GAWD thank you all soooooooo much for all the reviews/alerts! We have about 50 reviews!!! XD we are sooo happy!!! (though Christy wonders why when we ask for 5 reviews we get the 5 very slowly but when we upload the next chapter not asking for any we get tons in just a few hours! Lol)

And congrats to _kenhat_ for also guessing Royce's evil intentions! We still need your name though!

**Disclaimer**: Kelley owns everything we wish we did: aka everything darn lil thing. Including the ever smexy Derek *pout*

Derek: Chloe made me orgasm, your flatterly won't win me over.

Us: we can make you orgasm! Come here!

Derek: O.O *tries to sneak away*

Us: Grr get back here hottie!!!

Simon: Creepers

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………..

(CHLOE POV)

Derek and I lay panting heavily, then he says, "I love you, Chloe." It was like everything was perfect.

Then I felt Derek Change next to me, breaking me from my bliss. At least he hadn't thrown up this time. Actually, this change seemed rather painless, although random.

"You okay?" I inquired. He nodded, grunting out what seemed to be an apology.

"It's okay," I smiled, petting his head. He seemed conflicted between feeling patronized and snuggly because of this.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Simon ran into the little clearing, the others right behind him.

"Yeah—"

"D, you Changed?" Mr. Bae's eyes widened at his canine son.

"Yeah," I answered for him as he nodded (well, as much as a wolf can).

"But are you okay?" Aunt Lauren interjected.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" I asked, apparently oblivious.

"We heard you scream," Simon explained. _Oh god, they heard that?!_

"U-Uh," I stuttered, my cheeks burning and most likely scarlet. Tori gave me an odd look before a full blown smirk slapped itself onto her face.

"Oh, I didn't know you did that kind of thing, Chloe!" She teased. My face only got more red. The others looked confused, thank god.

"Well, let's get back inside," Mr. Bae suggested, brushing off the hidden innuendo, "Those two need to be seperated again – it _is_ mating season."

Derek and I shared a cautious look.

"Good idea," Aunt Lauren agreed, helping me up and tugging me away from Derek (I ripped my arm away from her before we got a foot away – I was still angry with her). Everyone started to walk out of the clearing, but I hesitated along with the big, hunky, black wolf.

"Everything okay?" I whispered. He nodded and nudged the backs of my knees to get me to move. We walked next to each other until we got back to the motel. We had to put him on a luggage cart and Tori had to steal a curtain from the lobby to cover Derek with when he got on the luggage cart but we made it back to our room without any problems. _That's a first_.

We decided to go to us girls' room. When we got here, Derek trotted to the bathroom and Changed back. He threw up twice, and Simon had to hand him some clothes through a crack in the door, but there wasn't any sounds of cracking bones or groans of agony, so I wasn't _too_ worried…

Finally he was done and came out, sitting next to me on the edge of my bed. Simon opened the list of other experiments back up and read off the first one on the list.

"DeDe Anderson. Self-detonation/exploding, though that's more of a general power than a type of supernatural...anyway, she's 19 years old. She's alive and being held in a compound in Philly, under close supervision. She's part of a sister project of the Genesis Project."

…………………..

(DEREK POV)

"What do you mean by self-detonation?" Chloe asked. I was momentarily distracted by how cute her innocent-ness was, before remembering the task on hand. Self-detonation was a very dangerous power…

"Pretty much you can blow yourself up and be totally fine, plus she can blow other crap up." Simon explained. He turned to me, catching my expression. "Yeah, she's dangerous, but since she's under close supervision I think she'd be a good ally to have around." I nodded mutely, mulling it over.

"Anyone else in the the surrounding area?" Chloe's aunt asked. For a while I forgot that she had been part of the Edison Group, and how much of a help she could possibly be.

"Um…" Simon's eyes scanned the sheet. "Yeah. Mel Giatonie. Shape-Shifter; she can Change into a cheetah. 17 years old. Alive and in the same building as DeDe, and is also under lock and key."

"So what's the plan then? Waltz right into their little lab-thingy, force our way into rescuing to chicks plus escaping?" Tori asked, sarcasm noted.

"Chloe can get Liz to scout the area and get any intel on the way to go, who to look out for, ectcetera. Dad can blind the security cameras. Tori and Simon can knock out any passer-bys. And I can get us into their holding chambers. We repeat everything to get back out, except with more fighting, with the help of DeDe and Mel." I voiced my thoughts. Everyone stared at me, thinking it over.

"Sounds like a plan." Dad agreed. Suddenly his brow furrowed. "But what about Lauren?" He jerked his chin towards Chloe's aunt.

"Driver," Chloe answered smoothly. I could tell that she didn't want to leave her aunt behind unprotected, but it was the only available option. And it wasn't half bad either.

"Okay then, we'll talk more after we've had a good night's sleep. Then we'll head to Philidelphia around noon." Dad clapped his hands together, and we boys left the room.

But my wolf ears still caught the sounds of Tori teasing Chloe about her earlier scream.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x…………

yayz another chappie completed!!! Hope you enjoyed it and review please!

Also, we added the first two names from our winners! I hope you approved of your powers, DeDe and Mel!

Simon: they were pretty cool powers!

Us: we thought so!

Chloe: cheetahs aren't as cool as wolves.

Us: you're opinion is biased!

Tori: and yours aren't?

Us: …..shuddup……


	7. Stupid Nightime Drama

**A/N:** bonjour sweety pies! How are you all this this fine…Wednesday? Is it Wednesday? We have exams this week so we have no idea! But, no matter what day it is we love you and thank you all for everything! Oh, and part of Chloe's POV is written by Kylie, but Christy is being a good girl and exercising! Kylie may not understand this concept (she is very anti-exercise and eats a lot and sits on her ass in front of the computer all the time, yet is still slim) it is for the best cuz if at least one of us is being healthy then it's all good!

Also, congrats to _Fanpire4000_ for also getting the Royce thing right! Look for your name in future chappies!

**Disclaimer**: Kelley owns the DP world, and we own any and all Ocs! (well, except for the OC's names who belong to other fic-ers!)

**NOTE**! : we went back into The Reckoning and saw that it actually explained what a Cabal is, and two other supernaturals from the Lyle House; IGNORE WHAT IT SAID IN THE BOOK PLEASE! Yes, it was an amazing book, but since we didn't see those two key points when we started the fic, we are just going to go along like they never existed! Also if we write anything non-booky then ignore them too! Kk?

Tori: *glare* so you won't be mentioning Peter or Mila from the Lyle House?

Us: Um… maybe Peter, but probably not Mila…. We already have tons of girl OCs so…yeah…

Tori: *sparks fly from hands* You little bitches…

Us: Hey! If you didn't want to be part of our fanfiction then you shouldn't have been written in a book!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.…………….

(CHLOE POV)

Everything was confusing. It was so loud, I couldn't even hear myself think. I was burning up. I was in a cafeteria. Everyone seemed so close together and they were all shouting. Who put this jacket on me? I wish everyone would just _shut up_!

My head is throbbing. Why is no one fixing this? I tried to take off the jacket but it was stuck. All of a sudden, I felt a blow to the head. Everything went blurry. I was so confused! Who just hit me? They ran off before I could even defend myself. I needed to take those lessons Simon was going to give Tori and I. Maybe then the confusion wouldn't be so prominent in my head.

I looked up from the lunch that had appeared in front of me. All heads were turned towards me. They were all corpses, rotting corpses.

I shot up in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. Where was I? Tori and Aunt Lauren were looking worriedly at me.

_Oh yeah! _I remembered where I was just in time to see Derek barge through the door. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice gruff from sleep. He came over and cradled me, and I realized I was crying. I told him about the confusion, the heat, the pain.

"I want to learn how to defend myself," I told him. He nodded but didn't say anything, just hugged me closer. I hope he didn't mind that I was getting tears on his shir—chest?

My cheeks warmed when I remembered that Derek sleeps only his his boxers, and even warmer when I realized that Tori and Aunt Lauren were present. I took a shuddering breath before whispering to Derek that I was okay now. He pulled away from me and nodded, worry still shining in his eyes. I offered a weak smile, and he left me to go back to sleep.

"Ugh - drama, drama, drama…" Tori grumbled before falling back on her pillow. Her tiny snores were heard seven seconds later.

"Chloe?" Aunt Lauren whispered through the darkness. I heard the bedsheets rustle as she got out of bed and onto mine, grasping my hand hesitantly. I took a short intake of breath, not expecting her to do that since I was mad at her. Well, at least I _was_ mad at her…I'm just too mentally exhausted to now.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love him?" Her voice was soft and tone defeated.

"You already know the answer to that. And he loves me too." I grasped her hand tightly. I wasn't anywhere near ready to forgive her, but I wanted to make up with her, if that makes any sense at all.

"Okay, sweetheart." She bent and kissed my forehead before returning to her own bed. Her breathing steadied into slumber minutes later.

And me? I fell asleep awhile after, dreaming about wolf-Derek surrounded by little black & blonde pups.

………………………………………

(DEREK POV)

Last night's events scared the living hell out of me. I had been dreaming about Chloe when all the sudden I could hear her screaming, and my dream faded to black. I shot up in bed and checked on her, glad she had only had a nightmare and wasn't captured or almost raped again.

She seemed okay this morning, replying to Simon and Dad's questions about her scream with a simple blush. She had a cute blush.

"Derek? Come on, we're about to leave." Dad called from the doorway.

We were leaving for the whole other side of Philidephia today. We had grabbed a bite to eat at the McDonald's next to the motel and were ready to set off. But we were behind schedule, and I knew that it was my fault. I just had a bad feeling about something though…

"Hey Mutt, you listening? Let's get a move on!" Tori called. I could hear Chloe slapping her friend's arm at the namecalling (and yes, I said 'her _friend'_ - I may not completely trust Tori, but she had proven herself enough to me that I could acknowlegde her as my ally, and Chloe's friend). I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, and grabbed my backpack.

And we were off…

…to a bad start.

Tori and Simon _would not shut up_. They bickered and fought over every little thing the whole entire drive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were just another pair of quarreling sibs. **(A/N: mwa hahaha!)**

"Simon, Tori, be quiet!" Dad shouted, making the whole van turn silent. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Now, let's go over the plan one more time. Chloe is going to send Liz to scout out the building, drawing a general blueprint. When she returns we'll see how to find the girls, then send Liz back out to see if the coast is clear. When it is, I'll blind the cameras and open the door. We'll go in, me still blinding any and all security cams, and locate the girls. If and when any staff or security come around, Tori will knock them out. We'll locate the girls, quickly convince them that we're here to help, and escape. You all good with that?"

There were a chorus of yes's, just as we pulled up to a large brick building.

We were here.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.…………..

Helloooo! Why yes, we are soooo evil and leaving you with a cliffy! Mwa hahahahaha!!!!! XD

Chloe: you're so mean!

Us: Kylie more, but Christy's still working on upping her mean-ness ;)

Chloe: you shouldn't be mean _at all_!

Us: where's the fun in that?

Chloe: you'd be liked better.

Kylie: who cares about being liked? I care about laughing my fuckin ass off!

Christy: shut up, Kylie! We _want_ to be liked!

Tori: yeah, SHUT UP KYLIE!

Kylie: wahhhh! Derek, people are being mean to me!

Simon: *side-hug* aw, it's okay…

Kylie: ew! I don't want _you_, I want _Derek_!

Chloe & Christy: he's MINE!

Simon: no one ever chooses me…… *tears…*


	8. Stupid Mel hottie

**A/N**: heya! 2 chapters in 1 day, we are AWESOME!!! XD

**SURPRISE**! : This chappie is completely Chloe POV!

**Disclaimer**: Kelley owns DP, we own OCs, and the names of the OCs belong to some of our extra special reviewers who guessed 'rape'!

Tori: oh that's nice, "[…] our extra special reviewers to guessed 'rape'!"

Kylie: mwa hahahaha we're mean mean raping machines!

Christy: Uhhh....?

Kylie: o_O ……NEVER MIND!!!!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………….

(CHLOE POV)

I took a deep breath, my eyes fixed on the ironically plain building in front of me. I had sent Liz out twenty minutes ago to get a layout of the compound, and she wasn't back yet. It must have been bigger than I thought.

"Chloe! Hey, Chlo!" Liz's voice interrupted my train of thought. I straightened up and looked at her, asking her how it went. I got a quick look of confusion from the others, since they couldn't see or hear Liz, but they caught on fast. "That DeDe girl is in the left wing on the ground floor, and the Mel girl is also in the left wing but in the first underground level. There aren't security cams outside, ya know, since they don't really expect attacks? Anyway, there's a camera in every hallway though, plus in the holding cells and labs. I can lead you guys the safest way, but it'll take longer." I relayed what she said to the others.

"Okay, let's go." Mr. Bae said, climbing out of the van with his sons, Tori, and I. I waved to Aunt Lauren on the way out, hoping she won't be captured or something by the time we get back.

"This way, Chloe!" Liz regained my attention and I followed her around the side of the building to a large crawl space. I stopped short when we got there.

Have I mentioned my distaste for crawl spaces? Especially when there might be tons of dead bodies to accidently raise? _Again_?

"Just do it, Chloe." Derek murmured. I glared at him for not being sensitive enough, I mean hello, this is a real problem but I took a deep breath, got down on all fours, and followed Liz into to dark tunnel.

There were cobwebs everywhere. I'm positive that bugs were in my hair now, too. And the small clumps of grass and twigs always made me jump a bit because I would envision either a head of hair or bones there instead. Derek should have gone first, meany.

Should I say again how much I hate crawl spaces?

"Almost there," Liz assured me. I nodded and was surprised when she suddenly took a sharp right. I hadn't even seen that corner there! It was practically disguised!

"Okay, when we come out of here we'll be pretty much on the ceiling of the first underground level. I know where Mel's room is, so we can go get her first then make our way upstairs." Liz informed. I 'translated' for the others and asked if that was okay.

"It's all we've got." Mr. Bae sighed a little. He thought this was _too_ easy – and I thought so too. Liz would never ever betray us, _me_, though; so what could be wrong?

There were still cobwebs, but now most of the space was occupied by wires and pipes. It was hard for Derek and Mr. Bae to maneuver around in here, but they were getting the hang of it, I think.

"We're here!" Liz cried, and I stopped abruptly. I motioned to the others that Mel was below us, and I saw Mr. Bae's eyes change a bit, and he made odd hand gestures. He was casting a spell, and I assumed it was to blind the cameras.

"How do we down there?" I asked. The only response was Derek smashing his whole arm beneath him, caving into the holding cell. The floor/ceiling crumbled beneath us as well and we fell into the room.

"Holy shit!" Tori cried, landing hard on her butt only to pop up and knock out the lab tech currently in the room.

"Oof!" Derek was knocked over by a large tan & black mass. I shrieked, watching him wrestle the thing to the ground beneath him. He was bleeding from large claw marks running over his arms, back, and chest.

"Mel, stop!" He grunted. The thing stilled beneath him and changed into a teenage girl.

"How do you know my name?" She growled. I flinched at her tone, surprised at how her rough voice didn't go with her delicate appearance.

Mel had tan skin – her obvious Hispanic heritage – and straight black hair that fell to her well endowed chest.

There was a jerk in my stomach when I realized that this exotic beauty had _my_ man straddling her on the floor. Trying to calm my racing heart, I reminded myself that he was straddling her so that she doesn't attack, that this stupid jealousy was completely unnecessary.

But still…

"We know because we're here to rescue you. You and DeDe Anderson." Mr. Bae explained. Mel was obviously not buying it.

"I'm Chloe," I interjected. Mel's golden brown eyes dug into my sky blue ones suspiciously. "I'm a necromancer, made more powerful than normal from the evil experiments of the Edison Group."

The others stared at me like I was crazy for revealing such information to this dangerous girl, but I knew that she'd only trust us this way.

"Derek. Werewolf." Derek grumbled, going along with my idea. He got off of her, even putting out a hand to help her up.

Mel ignored his hand, backing away from us. I sighed a bit, trying not to get impatient and put myself in her shoes. "Mel, we don't have time for full introductions, but we want to get you out of here." I stepped towards her a little. She tensed, and I hesitated, making her eyes flash, and I finally got it.

To trust us, she had to know we weren't afraid of her.

I took hasty steps forward, grabbing her hand and heading towards the door. I turned to the only adult in the room. "Mr. Bae? Can you blind the cameras again, please?"

Mr. Bae stared at me in shock for a minute before nodding and casting another spell. I got assurance from Liz that we were clear to escape from Mel's room now, and we raced down the hall.

"Ufrew canstanta mirox!" Tori knocked out a pair of security guards. So far we weren't caught… 'So far' being the key words.

Liz took us up a flight of stairs and finally we were on the main level, and Mr. Bae cast a few more spells. I knew it must have been tiring for him and Tori to keep firing off spells, but we'd be out soon. I hope.

"There!" Liz ran through a door with a radiation warning sign on it. Simon used his powers to open the door, just in time for an enemy member to walk out.

"Daddy?!" I squeaked.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………………

Oh! Another cliff hanger! I am just good at those I guess… - Kylie

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry _darlene10104_, but it's impossible for me to not be mean! X3 I love writing angsty stuff, it's not my fault! – Kylie

Tori: where's Christy? I like her better.

Kylie: she had a sibling emergency & had to go for now :"( she'll be back for chapter 10 though!

Tori: oh.

Chloe: she better get back, she writes yummy romance between me and Derek!

Kylie: impatient lil necro….

Christy: I'm here now, editing and adding stuff and let me tell you, what I have in store for you and Derek is not something you will like, well unless you like constant jealousy? (: (huh, maybe I am getting more evil by the minute?) *Shrugs and walks off to go eat babies or something that evil people do*

Simon: Eat babies, really? That's disgusting.

Christy: Fine no baby eating for me! Although I do want Derek to pop a baby in Chloe and Kylie said no! *pout*

Derek: Good, I can't handle that with Chloe and now Mel...

Chloe: Really? Mel again?! Ugh. *Storms off*

Derek: I didn't mean to- *turns to Christy* Seriously, fix this. I want Mel gone.

Christy: You haven't once said you don't like her Derie.

Derek: I don-

Christy: ah ah ah, stop talking. Now come with me... (:

Derek: I would RATHER eat babies.

Christy: *lip quivers* how could you say such a horrible thing??!

Everyone else: W-O-W.

***No babies were harmed/eaten during the writing of this story. Don't try that at home. Please.***


	9. Stupid Arda

**A/N**: Okay guys, if you are wondering what Derek biting Chloe meant, this is it: Since he bit her with the intent on mating with her, that bite makes her his mate. If he had bit her with the intent of turning her into a werewolf that would have happened. But since she is now his mate, her body will make some small changes to accommodate giving birth to a litter of puppies. You will see that later on.

....ALSO....

If you were wondering about Chloe's crazy emotions when it comes to Derek, it is because since she is now his mate, everything she feels for him is doubled and if she's mad, she is going to be extremely mad, and if she is jealous, well same thing. Got it?? (:

**Disclaimer**: KA owns DP, we own OCs, OC's names are owned by other authors

Simon: you guys are very confusing.

Us: we know! And we're okay with that!  
Simon: ….are you guys self-centered?

Us: Kylie is – she named her ego Duchess. Christy is getting there ;)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x………….

(CHLOE POV)

My dad? Why was my dad here? Of all places, why was he inside an Edison Group compound? No, I refuse to believe that he's a part of this. He's looking for me, and his search led him to an Edison Group place, that's not surprising. This is what I told myself.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" His eyes widened at me.

"Um, the better question would be: why are _you_ here?" I asked back.

"I'm thinking of changing to AT&T."

"Well don't. Dad, you have no idea what AT&T is covering."

"What do you mean?"

"AT&T is a cover for terrible stuff they are doing to kids. They did it to me."

"What did they do to you? Where have you been?"

"The people that own AT&T had people take me pretty much; Daddy, we are running from them!" Derek growled at me as if to say stop telling him everything but I shot him a nasty look, trying to tell him to go make out with his precious Mel or something, which I really hope he doesn't do, actually. My anger level rose a bit just thinking about it.

"Chloe, you must be confused, let me get you home and in your own bed." He tried to grab my arm but I yanked it out. Something seemed suspicious, I couldn't deny that anymore. Derek gave me another look that clearly said 'shut up, we have to go.'

"I love you Daddy but you really have to trust me on this, let me go, if you don't I wont be able to come back to you." He seemed confused. Was he _really_ involved in all of this? Did he know exactly what they were doing here?

"Trust me!" I urged him again. He looked torn between letting me go and.... _turning me in?_

"Okay," and with that, he turned and left the other way towards the exit.

"Chloe, you shouldn't have told him that much." Derek warned me. I felt a stab of annoyance.

"Ugh, what are you, my mom?" It was somewhat hard to say that seeing as she's...gone, but I did.

"No, I'm your mate and you need to be more careful."

For some reason, this _really_ pissed me off.

"REALLY? My mate. Crappy way of showing it. What kind of a mate straddles another girl?!"

"I was protecting you!" He cried incredulously. I snorted

"Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot. Well I'm safe for now."

"Thanks to me." He quipped.

"Wow, real modest I see."

"Get a grip! We don't have time for your stupid drama, we have to hide!" Tori cried.

"Wha—" Mel was cut off. We could all hear someone walking down the other hallway, getting ready to turn into the one we were in. We all ran into the room my dad had previously been blocking and looked around. This didn't look like what Liz had said DeDe's room looked like…

"What are you doing in here?" A deep voice called from the bed. He was hot. That's all I can say.

"W-we n-needed-d to-o hide." I stuttered.

"_You_ can hide in here anytime you want, and you too Mel, but not the otha's." He laughed; his southern accent was strong even when cackling. Can you say jerk?

"Arda, get _over_ yourself." Mel groaned.

"What are you?" Simon asked.

"Werewolf." We all gasped simultaneously at this.

"No way!" Simon replied, his voice flat with disbelief. "So is Derek." Speaking of Derek, he was tensed and looking from me to Arda.

"I noticed." Arda said, getting off of the bed, "His 'mate' smells amazin'." He moved my hair to the side and sniffed my neck, the side without a bite.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Derek growled.

"Jealous much?" Arda taunted. He moved back, nonetheless.

………………………………

(DEREK POV)

Well this is just _great_. First my mate is annoyed with me for unnecessary reasons, and now this other teenage werewolf is trying to take her from me.

If only I'd read more on mating. Maybe I did something wrong, and that's why all her emotions related to me are magnified, or why this _punk_ thinks he has the right to touch her. Or was all of this normal and I'm just an ignoramus?

But Arda moved away from Chloe, and that made me relax some. I tensed up again however when I heard many running footsteps down the hall. Apparently we weren't as thorough in our rescue mission as we'd thought.

"Dad, take Chloe and Mel to go find the DeDe girl. Come back for us when you get her, then we can all escape." I instructed. Dad nodded and Mel followed him dutifully. It's a good thing she trusted Chloe.

"B-But…" Chloe started to protest.

"You're the only one who can lead the way." I reminded her. She nodded, spoke briefly with Liz, and the three of them departed.

And that left me, Simon, Tori, and _Arda_.

"Who the hell was your lil mate girl talkin' to?" Arda asked. I glowered at him.

"She's a necromancer. You know: someone who can summon, talk to, and raise the dead?" Simon acted like a zombie for a minute. Arda scowled at him and turned to Tori.

"And what 'bout you, Miss _Thang_? You seem like the witchy type."

"Right on the mark." Tori ground out, her teeth clenched. Unfortunately we couldn't allow ourselves to leave him here in the hands of the Edison Group, no matter how much we disliked him.

Well, no matter mainly I disliked him. To be honest, I think what pissed me off about him most was the fact that he got Chloe to stutter. She has different stutters: the embarrassed one, the shy one, the lying one, the scared one, and the oh-my-god-i-can't-believe-_he's_-talking-to-_me_ one. And this one was the last one.

"Time to go!" Dad hobbled into the room. I peered down to see a chunk of his shin blown off. Dad caught my gaze. "DeDe got startled. Now let's go!" He urged.

"What's the rush, Dad?" Simon frowned.

"Again, DeDe got startled – this one's going down like the base in New York." That got us to move.

Chloe, Mel, and a tall, caramel toned girl with purple highlights in her medium brown hair stood waiting for us at the end of the hall. There was a guard right next to Chloe, but I didn't need a wolf-nose to smell the stench of death. Chloe had raised him, and I could tell she didn't like it.

We ran outside, a shower of debris falling behind us from DeDe's panic. Suddenly a van zoomed in front of us and the door opened. Chloe's Aunt Lauren. We all climbed in, not caring about seatbelts as we pulled the door shut as we sped off.

Everyone lay panting on the ground. Simon sat up to heed to Dad's injured leg, and I turned to Chloe.

Not only had she seen her Dad in the enemy's lair, but she also kind of flirted with that asshole, and had to raise the dead for protection, _again_.

Why could nothing ever go right for us?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x……….

well look at that, no cliffy this time! I'm sure you all are happy ;)

Tori: I know I am – do you know annoying constant cliffy's can get?

Us: shut up! No one asked you!  
Us: OH! And Christy wants to know if you, the readers, like her responding to your reviews or if she should stop! Tell us in a review! ;D


	10. Stupid Pasts

**A/N**: aloha sweeties! We can't believe we have like 90-ish reviews already! You all are AWESOME! Oh, and more of our super special awesome reviewers look for your names!!!

**SURPRISE**! : This is an all Derek all the time chapter! XD lol Christy convinced Kylie to make Derek quite the jealous type in this chapter, so beware of slight OOC-ness! ;D

**Disclaimer**: KA owns DP, we own OCs, OC names belong to certain reviewers, and we beg AT&T not to sue us!

Derek: bet you will. Morons.

Us: you should be nicer to us, we can make Arda and Chloe make out.

Derek: …

Us: we thought so!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…..

(DEREK POV)

"You okay?" I murmured, knowing she knew what I was talking about – we knew each other well enough to know those kinds of things (beat that, Ard-hole).

She took a deep breath before answering. "For now." She whispered back. I nodded, agreeing that it was a conversation for another time.

The van turned sharply, rolling all of us. Tori, Mel, and I all landed in a heap against the left door while DeDe, Chloe, and Arda flopped against the back of the seats. Simon and Dad luckily stayed put, grabbing onto random parts so not to bang up Dad's leg any more than it was.

"Ugh, get off me, lard-butt!" Mel pushed Arda away from her as the car steadied itself again. Arda obliged, a flush riding his cheeks. Psh, sure, like he was really embarrassed about rolling on top of a beautiful girl. _Sure_.

"Where are we going?" DeDe asked Chloe's Aunt Lauren. The elder woman looked to Dad, not sure herself.

We never did decide what to do _after_ we'd rescued the girls. We were too focused on getting in, getting them, and getting out (alive).

"That depends, where's the next closest place subjects need saving?" Dad turned to Tori, who currently had the list. The witch dug into her bra and pulled out the tightly-folded paper. Everyone blushed awkwardly.

"Uh…" Her eyes roamed the sheet, searching. "Cleveland, Ohio. Two sets of twins: Luna and Leah Hunter, both age 14, they're both enchantresses, only certain people are allowed to be around them; Chase Brandon McDurrin and Brandon Chase McDurrin, both age 18, kept in specifically rooms with low ceiling, both are…whoa." Tori's eyes widened as she stared at the page.

"Well? What are they? Is it bad?" Simon prodded. Tori shook her head no.

"They're angels."

…say what?

"Angels as in angels with big feathery white wings, angels?" Mel inquired dubiously. Tori nodded, blinking fast to get out of her thoughts. We sat there, stunned. Though I suppose that we shouldn't be too surprised, since a) they're supernaturals, and b) there are demons, so it would be likely that their opposite exist as well, just like sorcerers and witches.

"How far is Cleveland?" I asked, already working on the math in my head. "Roughly 250 miles." I answered my own question. "So about four and a half hours nonstop traveling at 60 mph." I added. The new guys looked at me like I was crazy.

"D's real smart," Simon supplied. They seemed to be able to comprehend this. _Now was that really that hard to figure out?_ My sarcastic thoughts shot at them. About me being intelligent, not the math. It was a common fact that most people found math difficult. At least that's what I've observed when going to various schools before the Lyle House debacle.

"So we have plenty of time for you all to get acquainted and to explain what's going on," Dad prompted. Tori rolled her eyes but turned towards the others anyway.

"I'm Tori, a 16 year old witch. That's Simon, and 16 year old sorcerer; Derek, and 16 year old werewolf; and that's Chloe, a 15 year old necromancer. Any questions?" She deadpanned. There were no wide eyes at what I was, but that was to be expected since they had lived around Ard-fart.

"Do we really need to introduce ourselves? Or do want to know anything beyond your little cheat-sheet there," Mel pointed to the experiment list Tori was still holding.

"Um, how did you all get mixed up with the Edison Group?" Chloe asked; her cheeks red. Even though it was a touchy subject, it was smart of her to think of that. You know, 'build the trust.'

"I was born and raised at that compound," Arda sighed. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, my own childhood memories resurfacing. "Only one they made there, since they lacked the fundin' and space. Never did believe one word they said though, 'bout them sayin' they were just tryin' ta help or whatnot. Gut instinct, I say it is, tellin' me they are evil, evil, evil." He chortled a bit. "Knew I was always right."

There was a long pause in the van, us soaking in this information. Arda and I are a lot alike, as much as I hate to say it. And I hate even more that my own gut instinct was only telling me that he wasn't untrustworthy. Damnit.

"Mine wasn't so unfortunate." Mel sat on her hands as she began her story. She looked passive, but I could see the pain hidden in her features. "I was at the mall with my boyfriend, he dumped me, and I wanted to rip his throat out so passionately that suddenly I was this majestic feline. The Edison Group found out, and shipped me to the compound, and with me being a ward of the state it took zero effort. Simple as that."

I looked into Mel's eyes and saw everything I needed to. She had loved that stupid boyfriend, he betrayed her, she wanted not to kill him but herself so passionately that she Shifted into a fast running (away) grassland cat.

"When I turned twelve things around me would start to break whenever I got angry or scared." DeDe whispered, staring at her hands. "All the adults thought I was just a violent child, but the Edison Group had spies or something and invited me to a group home for disturbed teens. My parents, who are kinda in with all the elite snobs, agreed immediately so that I wouldn't ruin their image. So off to the St. Irian House I go, totally hopped up on meds they gave me. But one night I was feeling…stubborn and rebellious I guess…and I didn't take my meds and tried to sneak out to see this rated R movie. But I was almost caught and hid in the central office, so I started to poke around. And, whoop-di-doo, there's a file on every kid in the House saying all these mythical stuff. I got angry and the whole house exploded. Including everyone inside." Her voice cracked on the last sentence. Her eyes filled with tears over the lives of innocent, disillusioned, teens that were ended too soon.

Chloe and I each put a hand on her shoulder – we knew what it was like to end a life and what it could do to you mentally and emotionally. And this girl had been bearing that burden for seven years.

There was a dead silence in the car for about half an hour before we needed to stop to get Simon something to eat and check his sugar level. We pulled into a Wendy's and ordered a butt-load of food. Casual conversation was made.

Well, rather casual conversation was made plus some partial flirtation on the side. She may not have realized it, but Chloe was making eyes at Arda. My blood boiled at this, wanting to decapitate this imbecile.

And, whether had realized Chloe was doing it or not, was flirting shamelessly. Not in an obnoxious way, but in an obvious way that Chloe apparently had no idea about. He complimented her, he was a tad overly interested in the things she had to say, he talked about his accomplishments and making himself seem cool, showing sympathy when needed and understanding at others…

It. Made. Me. _Sick_.

He was a fellow werewolf who also knew about the whole mate thing. Yet he continued to pursue Chloe, _my_ mate. And he was doing it _right in front of my face_. He couldn't have been more of a man-whore if he were practically dry humping her.

That mental image only encouraged my rage.

How the fuck dare he? I'm the fucking alpha of my little misdemeanor pack, and he thinks he, the edgy lone wolf, can just barge in and woo her away from me? She's been _marked_, he is such a fucking moron!

I want to shred him piece by piece, mutilate his organs, maim his limbs, bust open his skull, completely dissect him—no. No, not dissect. That's like that werewolf trial story, with the guy who said his fur was on the inside. No, that was despicable. I can't allow myself to have such vile, violent thoughts.

But I still hated the little bastard.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………..

hey hey hey! Hope you liked it! Kylie's been working on controlling her urge to write cliff hangers, so she's quite proud of herself for writing this chapter without one.

Chloe: good for you on making progress with that. the angst was a bit too angsty.

Kylie: yes, I've been trying to reign in the crazy lately. X3

Christy: good, we don't want to lose our audience!

Kylie: agreed!

Arda: here here!

Us: who let you comment?

Arda: well, ya'll are writin' this, so I guess ya'll are?

Us: damn.


	11. Stupid Sonic

**A/N**: bonsoir mes amies! Here is another yumalicious chapter of Hormones of the Supernatural Kind! And yes, when we say yumalicious, we _mean_ yumalicious! And you know what that means! LIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh! And just to clarify, when we say 'van' we don't mean like a mini-van thing that soccer moms drive, but like the huge boxy ones that are used by workmen and stuff (except bigger – Kylie's seen one on the road before so yes they do exist)…is this making any sense at all? If it's not, just say so in a review or PM and we'll give you a link to a picture.

**Warning**: LIMES! YOUNGER READERS BEWARE!!!

**Disclaimer**: …you know the drill.

Arda: limes? What's a lime?

Us: a mini lemon.

Arda: what's a lemon?

Us: a sex scene. The more graphic it is the better.

Arda: and who's involved in this 'lime'?

Us: *smirk* well, you're just going to have to read and find out, won't you?

Arda: am I in it?

Us: *smirks wider* mwa hahahaha!!!!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………

(CHLOE POV)

Arda and I sat next to each other in the van. He actually was a great guy, and really sweet! I mean, it's not like I've forgotten Derek or anything silly like that, but Arda…really opens up to me, which Derek hasn't really done. I kinda always thought that it was a werewolf thing but now that I know better, it makes me wonder why Derek hasn't really talked to me about deeper stuff.

Arda is cute and funny and every time I think about the possibility of Arda being something more than a friend, the bite Derek had given me hurt. It felt like someone was pouring **lemon** juice in it or something. And at times I felt flashes of extreme anger – I felt like I was about to rip Arda's face off but the feelings left as fast as they had come.

Arda reached forward and grabbed a piece of my hair, twirling it, and heard Derek start talking to DeDe. I _knew_ he wasn't flirting with her but I couldn't help but feel jealous. Is this how Derek felt?! Oh my god, I'm such a horrible person! All of my emotions are screwed up! Was this because of the mating thing?

Suddenly we pulled up at a Sonic and told Aunt Lauren what we wanted before heading to the bathrooms. It was one of those single toilet ones, so I waited in the parking lot for my turn. I thought back to how I felt in the car: jealous, angry, sad, heart broken. Kind of the same way I felt when Derek was on top of Mel.

I looked up randomly and saw a person on a branch. They had tied a rope around the tree and the other end was around their neck. She was going to jump off the branch and hang herself!

"No!" I shouted, running towards the tree, as if to climb it and save her by force. Arda ran forward and grabbed me from behind, trying to soothe me.

"There's nothing there." He whispered into me ear. But what he didn't know was that there is, or, at least _was_.

And apparently I didn't realize that in my panic I had accidentily raised some dead animals.

"Chloe!" Derek called out. I looked up to see Derek running forward, pushing Arda aside and hugging me from the front. "It's okay, Chloe, you just need to calm down." He put his chin on top of my head and rocked me side to side slightly. I could hear the animal corpses drop to the woodland floor that resided behind the Sonic. "Good job." I could here the slight smile in his voice. I pulled away and looked up at him

"I-I just-t – s-she had-d a-a-a r-rope and-d…" I trailed off, trying to explain the ghostly death scene. "Oh Derek, I'm so _so_ sorry!" I didn't mean to say that, but the words just slipped out.

"Shh, Chloe, it's okay." He was running his hands up and down my arms in a comforting manner.

"N-No it's not!" I insisted. "I was so jealous of Mel, and then Arda just w-was t-there. I d-didn't mean to!" I pleaded with him to understand.

"It's the bite." He sighed sadly.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered, confused.

"Now that I've marked you, your body is changing to accommodate pups and other werewolves can't help themselves around a 'transforming' mate. So technically, it isn't his fault or yours, because your body responds to all werewolves." He explained.

Ohhh!

"My b-body is changing?" I asked, a little embarrassed. Derek chuckled at me.

"Yeah, your…uh, _chest_ is, ah, getting…um, _larger_. Also your body is becoming sturdier." He awkwardly stammered.

"Oh. Alright then," I shrugged. I was still looking at him when my eyes flickered to his lips. He leaned forward a little, the girl in the tree all but forgotten. I reached up, pressing my lips to his.

I missed this.

**(A/N: below is the LIME, so if you wish to skip it then go ahead down to the next A/N interruption saying that the lime-ness is over)**

Derek pressed his lips harder against mine, practically shoving his tongue in my mouth. As our tongues fought for dominance, Derek was crushing me harder against him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Derek's waist – with his help of course – so our bodies were aligned. I could feel his erection through our clothes, which in my opinion shouldn't be there at all.

Derek moved his mouth from my lips to my cheeks where he placed two sweet kisses, then moved impatiently down to my neck where he started licking at my bite mark.

"God, I wanna Bite you again, while shoving my cock into you." His husky voice growled into my neck.

Wow, dirty talking Derek? …um, HOT!

"Mmmhhhmm, do it!!!" I begged, pulling his mouth back up to mine. He kissed me passionately for a minute longer before moving back to my neck. He growled against the old mark and I could feel his teeth pressing into my neck when I heard Mr. Bae call.

"Derek, Chloe! This is hardly the time or place for your shenanigans! There are kids around! Now I want you both back in the car NOW… and _separate_ yourselves!" He demanded.

Derek and I both looked down, embarrassed, realizing we were still in fact in the back of a Sonic parking lot. But when we got back to the car, Derek pulled me onto his lap, ignoring what his dad had said and was licking my neck again.

…………………………

(DEREK POV)

I pulled Chloe on to my lap and resumed licking the bite mark on her neck. I was far too gone in my lust to give a rat's ass about what my Dad had said or whatever. My only thoughts were on Chloe, and how much I wanted, no, _needed_ her.

Chloe let out a loud moan as she grinded her small hips into mine. My teeth raked over the sensative skin below her ear, making her shudder. She pressed herself deeper into my, by comparison, massive frame.

My stomach was on fire with raw lust, Chloe's touch like burning ice on my skin as she stroked my chest, her hands up beneath my shirt. My manhood was swelling under my jeans, pushing on Chloe's clothed sex. There should be no clothes.

I bit down into Chloe's neck, a moan escaping my throat. Chloe yelped with pleasure in response. My hand wound itself around her waist, my other reaching down to steady myself as I lowered her onto her back over the seats, me above her. She captured me in a firey kiss, her tongue running over my lips sensually.

This did not phase Chloe in the slightest, encouraging her instead. She pulled at my shirt, trying to get it off me, to which I happily obliged. Her hands were all over me, massaging my muscles wherever she could find them. She even tugged at my hair, pulling my face closer to hers, then lower to her delicious neck, then lower to…

That was all the invitation I needed, greedily ripping her shirt off of her. I pressed my mouth to the space just above her larger-than-before breasts, placing gentle kisses over the hill-like flesh and along her bra line… she was wearing a plain nude-colored B-cup, but with the growth she's been having her tits were practically spilling over them. My tongue ran down the dip between her bosoms, my taste buds picking up the salty yet delectable flavor of tiny beads of sweat gathered there. My hand ran up her spine, wrestling with the clasp of her breasts' cotton prison.

"Holy fuck!"

**(A/N: if you skipped the LIME, then here is were you need to start reading again!)**

Chloe and I jerked our heads up, both our faces instantly turning ten shades of red.

"T-T-T-Tori?" Chloe stuttered. She jumped up, grabbing her torn shirt and throwing it over herself. I also grabbed mine, pulling it over my head. "W-W-W-W-Wha—?"

Tori, eyes wide as saucers and face whiter than (presumably) a ghost, cleared her throat nervously. "Um, Mr. Bae told me to, uh, kind of stand guard over you guys but, er… oh my _god_!" The witch swayed, as if about to faint. Chloe shot her arm out to steady her, but Tori slapped her hand away, grabbing on to the car door for support. "You guys better be thanking every deity you can think of that it was me to find you and not anyone else!" She exclaimed. I dragged her into the van so that the others don't think anything suspicious was going on…though it was.

"P-P-P-Please d-don't tell!" Chloe's eyes welled up with tears and her lower lip quivered. The heart shattered part was that it wasn't a ploy to get Tori to keep quiet, she was really truly shaken up about this.

How could I be so fuckin _stupid_?! I should have _never_ done that – gone that far! To hell with the mating hormonal shit, this is _unacceptable_! I could have really hurt Chloe – emotionally and physically! Ugh, I am such an _idiot_!

"You two owe me… BIG TIME." Tori glared. "Now Derek, you sit by that door, and Chloe, you sit back over in that corner." Tori instructed. We followed her orders hastily, genuinely afraid of the witch. Not because the sparks in her eyes, but the sheer manner of herself she was commanding us with. It was terrifying.

Tori sat in the row of seats between us, glowering at the seatbelt hook-thing. We sat in complete silence until everyone came back with the food.

Arda took a long whiff when he settled in, his eyes dilating slightly. He sent me a sharp glare. I frowned out the window, not meeting his gaze. Because all the things his glare said were absolutely true.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.……………..

XD yayyyy!!!! Another chappie done and with LIMES! We hoped you liked it, especially the limes of course!

Tori: I am going to puke all over this fic. Seriously, I've never felt more disturbed.

Us: well, we don't like it either – it shouldn't be Chloe with Derek, it should be—

Christy Kylie same time: ME!

Kylie: *raises eyebrow Christy* um, pardon? He is MINE.

Christy: uh, I don't think so, _slut_.

Kylie: oh bring it, bitch!

Us: *cat fight*

Arda: so if ya'll get Derek, I get Chloe?

Us: NO! we already have your ultimate love interest picked out!

Characters: O.O SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Us: oh crap.


	12. Stupid Compromise

**A/N**: why hello there kiddies and non-kiddies! how are you all doing this fine...Tuesday? Is it only Tuesday? Ugh, who knows? It always feels like another day, but thankfully school will be over soon so we won't even have to care about the days of the week! XD

Any who, thanks as always for the wondrous reviews and alerts and faves and all that jazz!

**Disclaimer**: you should know by now (and too keep quiet to AT&T...if we're in juvi we can't write/upload/update!)

Arda: that would not be blue skies.

Us: huhz?

Arda: bad. that would be bad.

Us: ohhhh! lolz you and ur southern drawl, Ardie-Doodle!

Arda: uuuuhhhmmm.... would ya'll not call me that? meh name is ARDA. it's Turkish.

Kylie: Turkish? From Turkey? we love turkey! it's so yummy!

Christy: I prefer the politically correct term; Turky-ish.

Kylie: I'm pretty sure the word is grammatically correct, not politically.

Christy: that too!

Arda: ....ya'll are strange ducks.

Kylie: and silly geese!

Christy: and again i must correct you, The politically correct term would be gooses.

Kylie: It's grammatically and there are no geese in politics.

Christy: GOOSES and can you be so sure? Who knows what's in politics these days.

Everyone else: *Groans.*

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..........

(CHLOE POV)

I was so embarrassed about being caught by Tori, but I didn't - not for one second - regret what Derek and I were doing.

Tori had separated us but I couldn't help but keep looking at Derek. Would this constant need ever go away? Maybe if we...ya know...do _it_. Maybe then the constant wanting would lessen. Derek seems to be getting hotter by the day, not helping my case. His face had completely cleared up, his hair was no longer grease-y, the bad odor was gone, and he didn't sweat anymore (well, not anymore than a normal person). His had been forced to wear a tighter t-shirt, and it definitely showed off his muscles.

The others had come back into the car, but left to eat outside on the benches because Arda, DeDe, and Mel hadn't ever had a lot of time outside since their time in the Edison Group compound. Tori, Derek, and I were the only ones still in the car. I claimed not to be hungry, Derek stayed to be with me, and Tori was told to keep watch over us. But even so, I couldn't stop myself and pounced on Derek, latching my mouth to his. I pulled away a little but Derek kept pulling me back.

"Sorry-" kiss "I-" kiss "couldn't-" kiss "stop my--mmmh!" I moaned when he pulled me closer

"Good." He said before continuing to kiss me.

"Chloe! Get off of Derek RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Tori yelled. I jumped on to Derek's lap from surprise, but I didn't leave.

"Tori, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can right now, but it would be best for you to leave Derek and I _alone_ right now." I said as calmly as I could when I was sitting on Derek with his erected dick poking me. I felt Tori pulling me off of Derek.

"Chloe, get the FUCK away from Derek or I will put a binding spell on both of you!" Tori shouted. I reluctantly let Tori pull me away, never taking my eyes off of Derek.

About five minutes later I had...cooled down enough to talk to Derek without jumping him. I inched over to where he was and looked at him. Tori tuned us out thankfully, but still kept a wary eye out.

"H-How come you never talk to me?" I asked quietly.

"I do talk to you." He frowned, looking confused.

"No, you speak to me but you don't ever really open up and tell me things about you."

"Well, I don't see you opening up to me either."

"Okay then. My mom died when I was little; she gave me this necklace to protect me, I assume because she was sorry about what she let happen to me. Ever since she died, Dad hasn't been the same. My dad is possibly working with the people trying to kill us - I have no where to go if something happens." I rushed out, barely stopping to breathe.

Derek looked down, ashamed. "Sorry I asked." He apologized.

"No, you deserve to know about me and my past...and I deserve to know about you."

"Chloe, I don't know what to say - I'm not the kind of guy to 'share my feelings.' I was taken away from the Edison Group by Simon's dad after hatefully growing up there. Because of me, they had to move, they were on the run, and I hurt people Chloe. I didn't mean to, not as bad as I did, but it happened. I'm a danger to the people I care about, the people I'm around. Even the man I considered my father is afraid of me."

"Derek, why didn't you tell me you felt this way? You and I both know that you wouldn't hurt any of us. You protect us! And you say you consider_ed_ Mr. Bae you father, as in, you used to? What changed?" I had no idea Derek felt this way.

"You don't get it Chloe, I killed a guy. I killed Liam." He was dodging the question, but I'll bite.

"He deserved it, Derek! He was going to kill us!"

"You don't understand. I don't get to play God. I'm not meant to decide who gets to live and who doesn't."

"Derek, it was an accident. Maybe 'God' would have stopped Liam from attacking you if he wasn't meant to be killed."

"That doesn't change the fact that I killed an innocent man." Derek argued.

"HE WASN'T INNOCENT!" I shouted, rising to stand as much as I could in a van.

"It wasn't right," Derek said sadly, looking down.

"Yeah, it wasn't right, but you didn't mean to. Think of all the people you saved by killing him _accidentally_!" I ran my hand through his hair, comfortingly..

"I guess you're right." He said, sounding a little less sad.

"So, about Simon's dad..." I trailed off, hoping he would interrupt me.

"He's afraid of me."

"He doesn't know you." I retorted quickly.

Derek sighed. "I just can't tell if we should trust anyone who is or was connected, willingly, to the Edison Group."

I nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I'm just not sure of anything right now Chloe, all I do know is that I love you and I don't want to lose you because I don't 'open up' enough." He was watching me closely, judging my reaction I assume.

"I love you too, Derek. I would never be stupid enough to give you up." I cupped his cheek with my right hand. Derek seemed to be very vulnerable right now, a smile lighting up his face. He reached up and kissed me lightly, careful not to carried away.

"I do love you Chloe, more than I can explain."

I smiled. "I know exactly how you feel." I responded. Derek stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the doors. Tori followed us dutifully, giving me the 'zipping my mouth' gesture, meaning she wouldn't repeat a single word that had been said between Derek and I.

"[...] an' teh alligate-ah just kept strugglin', yes ma'am, an--oh, hey Tori, Chloe...Derek." I didn't miss Arda saying Derek's name like he was beneath him.

"Hello Arda." I replied coldly.

"Take a seat. We saved your food." Mr. Bae welcomed us. Derek and I sat down, still holding hands, next to Simon and Mel; Tori sat opposite me with DeDe and Arda. Derek reached for our food with his free hand.

"Derek, Chloe, we can't just keep ignoring this, as much as I hate to say it, you guys have to do something about your 'feelings'. As we can already see, the lust for each other is getting worse by the day and we can't have you in public when the dam breaks." told us.

"So you want them to have sex?" Tori asked bluntly.

................................

(DEREK POV)

"So you want them to have sex?" Tori asked bluntly.

We all stared at Dad incredulously, eyes wide and jaws dropped. He froze, eyes glancing at all the stares he was receiving. "Um, I think I'll talk to Derek and Chloe in private actually..." He gripped our shoulders and led us to the van to escape Arda's sensitive hearing.

He closed the door and faced us. "Pretty much what Tori just said sums it up. The only way for you two to stop jumping each other to get all the lust out in one foul swoop."

I. Cannot. Believe. This.

"Do you realize the risk?!" I growled. Dad has read the same books I have, how could he suggest something to this magnitude?!

"Yes, I do, and I know that you will do anything in your power to make sure everything...goes smoothly." Dad's complexion paled. Of course, what father would be perfectly okay with practically ordering his son to do _it_?

But he had a point. I would do everything I could to make sure that Chloe doesn't get hurt. I'd be gentle, and wear a condom, and get her those pill things...

"...is no one going to ask me what I think about all of this?" Chloe demanded, glaring at us. We turned to her, somewhat surprised.

Oh god, I'm such a moron. How could I even be possibly thinking about any of this without consulting her? How dare Dad possibly think about this without wondering if Chloe would be okay with it? Fuck, she's only fifteen!

"Hmph, for the record I think that it's the best idea I've ever heard in my entire life."

....Say what?

"You think what now?" I swear my eyes were the size of softballs.

Chloe looked down at her hands, apparently surprised at herself. "U-Uh, w-w-well...I j-just m-m-m-mean that it w-would be the b-best w-way t-t-to res-solve the issue..." She stammered.

"But, Chloe, there are so many things that could go wrong." I frowned. How could she be so open to this regardless of the things I could accidentally do to her?

"Well t-tell me then, what c-could possibly go wrong?"

"I could hurt you, physically and/or emotionally. What if you suddenly aren't ready? Or what you get _pregnant_?!" No, she _cannot_ get pregnant. Our whole mission would be compromised.

"...well if that happens, it happens. Honestly Derek, I want this. And any consequences that occur will occur. We'll think about it if it happens. And plus that reduces the strain on the others, on _Simon_, of seeing us practically dry hump each other every other minute."

Damn it, the Simon comment is killing me and she knows it.

"I'll leave you two to talk about out, then." Dad slid out of the van and back to the others. He paused, "And I'll bring you the rest of your food."

..............................

Chloe and I reached a compromise awhile later, then we were on the road again. Dad drove for five hours, and finally we made it to Pittsburgh, the half-way point from Philly to Cleveland. We stopped at _McDonalds_ before checking into a cheap inn. Again the rooms were split by gender.

To my utter disgust, Simon and Arda got along great. They talked about everything and anything during the five hours. How in the world can they even relate to anything? Arda-Farta grew up like me, except alone, whereas Simon grew up relatively normal until I came along and made them go on the run all the time. The only things I could think of that they had mutual ground on was their hatred for the Edison Group and their attraction to Chloe.

"Derek? How did your conversation with Chloe go?" Dad asked. I gave him a side glance before tugging him into the hall so hopefully Arda couldn't easily eavesdrop.

"Well, I think. We made a compromise. Which reminds me, I'm going to need a fake ID for Chloe and I." Dad set he'd set it up and I explained the compromise, which mainly consisted of me taking every precaution possible but will in about a months time we would...have sex. Chloe just had to be patient, and try to control her urges (as I will with mine).

"Okay, then. I'm glad you two are being responsible about this. I have to admit I don't know what came over me before, trying to push you two into... taking care of your sexual impulses." Dad rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"It's okay. We know that it isn't..nice...of us to be constantly pouncing on each other." This is good, this is good progress. Starting to feel more normal, like it used to be. Dad smiled, feeling it too.

"C'mon, let's gather everyone and make a plan for Cleveland." He patted my shoulder, ushering me into our room before retreiving the girls.

"So, we're going to help break out the twinzies?" DeDe asked, her voice deceptively innocent and naive sounding.

"Only if you want to, we won't force anyone to do anything they don't feel comfortable with." Lauren assured. She shot Dad a look—she was sour over the sex issue.

"No, I want to help! I mean, you said the girl twins were only fourteen right? They're way too young to have stuff happening to them that the Edison Group would have happen." DeDe stumbled through her words. Apparently the Edison Group had trounced her conversation skills.

"I wanna help too." Arda added.

"Well _I_ don't." Mel huffed. Tori raised her eyebrow at her. "Um, _hello_, if you all get in trouble I'm the recon. _Duh_." She rolled her eyes.

"That's a good idea! We really should have thought of that before." Chloe looked up at me. "Can I do the whole recon thing too?"

"Do ya need his permission?" Ardachoke pulled a face, steely eyes hooked on me.

"D's the genius planning guy – if he thinks that Chloe won't be necessary to the operation then she can stay, and vice versa." Simon explained. Arda-i-choke's eye twitched in annoyance—he wanted me to be faulted.

This guy was starting to seriously get on my nerves.

I waved the mental threats away and thought it over, working all the possible scenarios in my head.

"Yeah, Chloe can stay behind with Mel. Liz can communicate with us by marking on the walls." _And if I can prevent it then Chloe shouldn't be put in danger_, I added in my head. Chloe's face lit up and she beamed at Mel, who returned it with a half-smile. I think she and Tori will either end up being the best of friends or the worst of enemies.

"So the plan goes the same as the last one generally? Except now we have a team in the wings?" Simon asked after everything was talked over again. Dad nodded, but he was frowning and was obviously in deep thought.

"It's going to be harder this time." I thought out loud for him. "Their security will be tighter since we've already downed two of their institutions, and those enchantresses especially will be hard to free since they're so dangerous."

"Wait, what's an enchantress? There's already the whole Sorcerer vs. Witch debacle, but now we have another type of magic user to add to the mix?" Chloe inquired.

"An enchantress is pretty much a magic using seductress, specializing in distraction and attraction. They're gorgeous by nature and devious to boot." Dad enlightened her. She made an 'o' with her mouth, and her gaze flickered to me for a brief moment. She was worried that they'd try to seduce me, and that I'd fall for them. Psh, hell no.

"And what about the angels? They still have big white feathery wings right?" Tori scoffed.

"They don't have to be white, but yes. Luckily for them their wings fade into simple wing tattoos on their backs when not in use." Lauren described. We nodded along, trying to grasp the concept of supernaturals we'd never thought truly existed. This was, of course, hypocritical of us, but it's not like we don't have to constantly wrap our head around the fact that we're supernaturals ourselves.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.....................

you know, we were quite disappointed with the lack of reviews from chapter twelve. As of April 27th, 9:51pm central time, we've only had 8 reviews to it. We are incredibly saddened by this since we know that there are 33 story alerts and lots of hits/visitors. So, please review! It means a whole heckova lot of us, and Christy is sensitive!

Chloe: you are?

Christy: Kylie's talking nonsense.

Chloe: you sure?

Christy: yes! Kylie, tell them you're talking nonsense!

Kylie: huh? Oh, sorry, I was too busy molesting Derek to hear what you said.

Everyone else: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kylie: ....I'm about to be beaten to a bloody pulp, aren't I?

Christy: *sob*

Chloe: oh, she is sensitive. and get ur dirty hands off my man!


	13. Stupid Sixteen

**A/N**: 'ello loves! we are ecstatic to see that we're getting reviews from new people as well as our faithful followers! thank you all sooooo much! XD

**Disclaimer**: KA owns DP, we hope AT&T doesn't sue us, we own OCs, some of the OC's names belong to reviewers. get it, got it, good.

Derek: *sigh* i hope you two aren't letting your success go to your head.

Us: but we have 125 reviews! and the fic has been up for less than two weeks!

Derek: goodie for you then, but don't get full of yourself.

Us: ....okay. only for you!

Arda: an' meh?

Kylie: Never.

Christy: Well....

Kylie: Oh, didn't you have a crush on the real life Arda for a while?

Christy: SHUT UP! *sob*

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.........................

(CHLOE POV)

We were staying in a crappy motel. Mr. Bae was going over the plans for getting the twins. It had been decided that Mel and I would be the backup. There isn't much else I could do besides translate for ghosts and...create zombies.

After finalizing the plans, we separated to our rooms. It was late so everyone fell asleep quickly. Tori, Mel, and DeDe were sharing a bed while I was stuck with Aunt Lauren.

I couldn't get to sleep. Everyone else had gone to sleep an hour and a half ago, yet I was still staring at the ceiling. I tried the whole counting sheep thing, but that never works. I get distracted because I couldn't stop imagining the sheep running into the fence, and that seemed cruel. I finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

I got up quietly, hoping not to wake anyone. I tip-toed to the door, opening it silently. Once I was in the hallway I felt better. I sat down outside the door to our room.

Finally I had some peace. Mr. Bae had said Derek and I should have sex and I was actually happy to have his 'permission' (so to speak), but Derek wasn't. He made a bunch of rules. I know it seemed bad, since I was only 15, but my birthday is tomorrow, so I'll be 16 like him (I hadn't told anyone, it's not a big deal). But I'm not scared of the consequences. I wanted to show Derek how much I loved him. Plus getting pregnant wouldn't really bother me. I'd always planned on having kids. I know I'm young, but didn't Derek want to have eventually have his kids? He marked me, so what gives?I don't care if he hurts me emotionally. It would be worth it, just to give Derek that part of me. And I know he'd never hurt me.

I sighed. This is all too complicated for me. I should be happy - I will be turning 16 in just a few hours, well, two and a half to be exact, at 2:14 AM.

I will be 16...sweet sixteen. I used to dream of this day, getting a car and my license. I couldn't wait for this day, but now that it's here it doesn't feel like a big deal. Derek will be mad I didn't tell him, of course. _Maybe he won't find out_, a voice in my head whispered. But I knew eventually he would, one way or another. I leaned my head against the wall with a _thump_.

The door to the guys' room swung open and the sight of a shirtless, boxer clad Derek greeted me. "You okay?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, worry wart!" I laughed. He sighed, relieved.

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"Just needed a place to think." I replied honestly.

"Oh. Do you want me to go?" He asked.

"No! I'm glad you're here, but if _you_ want to go back..."

He grunted and sat down next me. Very Derek. I smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked randomly, nudging my shoulder with his upper arm.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Don't give me that - I know you, Chloe, something's bothering you."

I let out a long breath. "I love you--"

"I know that, and I love you too." He interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt me or I won't be able to finish. As I was saying, I love you Derek, and I want to give you a part of me, but I feel like you don't want it." I tried to explain.

"I want anything you'd give me." He replied, ignorant.

"No, I mean that I want to give you my virginity." I answered boldly.

"I-I-I-I--uh, wha-what?" Derek sputtered. He took a deep breath. "I, erm, I guess I figured that, with our compromise and all..." He finally added.

"But you make it seem like business deal! We aren't talking about joining companies, we're talking about having sex...making love....._fucking_!"

His face contorted with shock at my crude language.

"I know that." Derek defended.

"Then why do we have to 'compromise'?"

"Because _I don't want to get you pregnant_!" He jumped up, towering over me..

"And why not?! Am I not _worthy_ enough to have your children?!" I retorted with as much disgust as I could manage. I got to my feet, too.

"You _know_ that's not true! There is _nothing_ I want more than that!"

We were pretty much having a screaming match by now.

"Then why not?!"

"We can't afford to have you pregnant right now! If you are, you and/or the babies could get hurt!"

I just stood there, stunned.

"Y-You just called them 'babies'..." I stated, shocked.

"Annndddd???" He trailed off, not seeing my point.

"You always call them pups, not babies." I clarified. He shrugged. We sat back down on the wall, and made small talk, tired from our argument. But I, of course, couldn't help but lean up to kiss him. He was, after all, dressed only in boxers. We stayed in that hall, making out - but nothing more - for about three hours.

Derek had no way of knowing it but he had just given me the best birthday present ever: his love and his lips. ;)

...........................................

(DEREK POV)

Chloe and I had finally returned to our beds at about 3 AM, and I dreamed about her until I was rudely awakened by Arda's humming as he meditated. I groaned into my pillow before forcing myself to rise. Arda peeked up at me as I passed, his cold eyes following me into the bathroom. Ugh, that guy is getting on my nerves with all the glaring. Chloe is _mine_, and he needs to get a grasp on that.

I took a brief shower, making sure not to waste all the hot water so that Simon and Dad could have some. Though I'm surprised that Ard-fuck hadn't already used it all up.

I dressed before exiting the bathroom and peered at the clock: only 7:32?! I'm up an hour & a half early and only got like four hours of sleep! That goddamn T'Ard **(A/N: think about that one readers!!) ** did this on purpose, I could tell from the slight smirk he was trying to hide.

"Smug, Mutt?" I snarled, teeth bared some as I packed up our few things.

"Yup." He bit back, finally untangling his legs from that lotus-position thing and standing.

I sighed, turning to face him. "Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?"

"You, duh." He crossed his arms in front of him and sat on the edge of Simon's bed. My brother stirred in his sleep. I wonder if he subconsciously knew that L'Ard was currently using him as indirect security so that I wouldn't attack.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't play dumb, Animal."

Arda glared at me, his jaw set. "Okay then: I don't like that yer takin' such risks with Chloe, which is also secretly hurtin' Simon."

That one stung and he knew it. A growl built up in my chest but I repressed it, and thought well on my response.

"I share your concerns. However, it doesn't matter if you don't like it or not. This is _my_ pack, _I _am the Alpha here, and I will _not_ accept _you_ being so disrespectful all the time." He shrunk back, his inferior wolf genes cowering from it's rival Alpha. "Your lone-wolf mentality won't swing here, Pup."

I turned away from him, done with my little speech, and continued to collect all our belongings. He grumbled something unintelligible, but I chose to ignore it - he deserved no more of my time.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, you stay here and don't cause any trouble." He nodded reluctantly, and I left to get some much needed breakfast.

....................

We all left a little more than an hour later, stomachs full and well rested (well, for most of us, anyway). Today we had to drive another five hours to get to Cleveland, which meant five hours of bickering, small talk, disagreeing about what radio station to play, and teenage angst all around. Greeeaaat.

Arda and Simon kept to themselves most of the time, talking about this and that. Ardy was impressed with Simon's artistic talent, and Simon...hung on the Puppy's every fuckin word. Little sucker was totally getting played: talking about your nasty childhood inside an evil compound? Definite pity party invite. It made me sick.

Tori and DeDe were conversing as well, some fashion mumbo jumbo I couldn't comprehend even if I tried. Sometimes Mel and Chloe added to the conversation, but mostly just spoke to one another. Mel still didn't trust any of us besides Chloe (and DeDe, since they had been somewhat friends during their time at the compound).

None of the conversations interested me in the slightest, so I kept silent and let my thoughts overwhelm me. Most of them consisted of Chloe and Ardick, but also my worry of the enchantresses we were about to rescue.

Enchantresses are just so dangerous...never mind the fact that they're only fourteen, they could seduce a devout 40 year old married woman with three kids or a nun if they wanted to. And yes, they can seduce women too.

But that's the thing...when they set their mind to seducing someone, only one in nine people can resist. This statistic, however, only makes me more nervous. Our current group consists of nine people, meaning that only one of us - if any - should be able to resist them. I was really hoping it ended up to be me...I couldn't bear the thought that two fourteen year old girls could make stray from Chloe, hurting her.

"Shh, you'll wake Chloe," Mel scolded someone. We teens, the only ones that heard her, turned around to see Chloe fast asleep. Her head rested against the window, moving soundlessly with every bump on the road. Her mouth was parted slightly, eyes fluttering under their lids. It was absolutely the most...adorable...thing I've ever seen.

The others finished their observing and returned to their conversations, now in hushed tones. I tried to return to my pondering, but kept getting distracted by the sheer cuteness of Chloe's slumbering face.

"Oh my gosh!" Lauren suddenly screeched. Dad slammed on the breaks, shooting all of us forward, and Ardung & I had our super senses on danger alert. Chloe awoke with a start, much to my chagrin. Dad pulled the car on to the shoulder, ignoring the various honks we received.

Lauren twisted in her seat to face her disoriented niece. "Chloe, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

"Huh?" Chloe blinked at her aunt, not being able to comprehend even if her head wasn't fuzzy from sleep.

"Your sixteenth birthday is today!"

We all whipped our heads in Chloe's direction. Her eyes were incredibly wide and she made an 'o' with her mouth.

"U-Uh... was that today?" Her voice cracked, her lie evident. Her eyes flickered to mine before looking down, ashamed.

I sat there, staring at her with a blank expression. Today was Chloe's sixteenth birthday? Her sweet sixteen? Today? And she didn't tell anyone? She didn't tell _me_?

"You're not expecting a present are you?" Tori deadpanned. Chloe looked up at her, startled.

"What? Oh, no no no, of course not! I didn't even realize that it was today until last night, and I was planning on ignoring the whole thing," She admitted.

So she had the chance to tell for hours last night, and didn't? Funny, hadn't she berated me on opening up yesterday? I felt my eyes flash, darkening.

"It's yer sweet sixteen! Dontcha wanna do somethin' special?" Ardirt protested.

Chloe frowned at him. "Okay, for my 'special' birthday I want to go rescue two sets of twins from a group of wack jobs. Hop to it." Her gaze hardened and she glared out the window. The rest of us were surprised at her barking orders like that, but Dad complied, turning us back on to the road. A tense silence followed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x........................

done! hope you all enjoyed it and, again, thanks to all of our new & old reviewers! keep at it!

Chloe: uh, sixteen...I don't feel any different.

Us:do you want to feel different?

Chloe: um, no - I don't trust you two.

Christy: you can trust me!

Chloe: hmm....I do trust you more than the other one...

Kylie: tehehehehe.....

Chloe: oh god! noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Christy & Characters: what you do to her, Kylie?!

Kylie: well, she wanted to feel different - older - so I turned her onto a 50 year old man!

World: o.O you are a spawn of the devil.

Kylie: hmm, quite possible actually....

Devil: Daughter!

Kylie: *gasp* :D Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Devil: be a bad girl and write another cliffy soon, okay?

Kylie: whatever you say, Daddykinz! X3


	14. Outtake Chappie

A/N: wassap peoples? This is kind of an 'outtake' chapter - a part in the story that wouldn't have been mentioned otherwise and is an elaboration on a spot in time within a chapter that wasn't really dwelled upon. So, fyi Christy is writing Arda's POV and Kylie is writing Simon's! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: KA owns DP, we own OCs, OC's names belong to other awesome people (except Arda, he's based off someone we don't particularly like).

Arda: ya'll used ta.

Kylie: last _year_ we were friends

Christy: earlier this year

Arda: see? ya'll used ta!

Kylie: before you stopped talking to us and for some reason thought we were below you on the social pyramid

Christy: yeah! we are SOOO above you! ....but your shoes are gods.

Kylie: lol sure sure

Arda: meh shoes?

Kylie: Christy loves your red sneakers. she envisioned your and her's wedding with you wearing them plus themed around them

Christy: KYLIE! THAT IS PRIVATE!!!

Kylie: *points to self* spawn of Satan.

Christy: ...go to Hell

Kylie: been to it, saw it, got bored with it, left it, ate some cake as I laughed at it.

Everyone: whaaa?????

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...............

**---timeline**: at _Sonic_, directly before Chloe and Derek's whole opening up thing.

(ARDA POV)

I walked back with the otha's, leavin' Tori with Derek an' Chloe again. We grabbed a seat, pilin' our large amount of food on the table; I sat across from Simon an' next ta DeDe. I picked up meh cheeseburga, taking a big bite afta askin' the teen sorcerer, "So, can ya do any cool magic?"

"Some. I'm not too good though - I don't have any special genes."

"Meh neither." He looked shocked.

"No sir, Imma werewolf cuz meh Pa was. Nothin' special here." I waved toward myself.

"I think you're pretty special." I looked up at him, shocked.

"Ya do?"

He nodded in response, then glanced toward his Pa and lowered his voice. "I don't know what to do: I like girls but I feel kind of drawn to you." His face turned red.

"I know whatchya mean...I feel it, too." I whispered back. We left it at that.

"So are you guys gay now or something?" DeDe shocked meh by askin'.

"I am not gay." Simon replied, ta which meh heart broke. I didn't tell him that I was bi.

"But you like him," she deadpanned.

"I like girls, with the exception of Arda. He's kind of girly anyways, but _I am not gay_." So he did feel somethin' toward meh.

"The definition of gay is when a boy likes another boy, no matter how girly that guy may be." DeDe argued.

"Actually the definition of gay is 'happy' or 'a homosexual person'." Simon protested.

"Why the hell were you looking up the definition of 'gay'?" She wondered.

"Fine. I'm gay. Happy?"

"Very," I answered for her. Simon smiled his cute lil smile at meh.

..............................................

(SIMON POV)

I seemed to be spilling my guts all over the place today. First I tell Arda I like him - in a very non-friend way - on an impulse, then admit that I'm gay for him. I almost want to force myself to fall for Chloe again, but now I just can't do it. My head doesn't see her that way anymore, but does with Arda.

I mean, I've never really had the whole sexual fantasy thing going on, but suddenly my mind conjured kept conjuring all types of dirty thoughts. Were my hormones only kicking in now that I liked a guy? Was that why I went through girls so quickly?

My thoughts were interrupted by Arda going into this story about one of the Edison Group's test on him: see if he could fight an alligator and win. The tale was made much more interesting with his southern drawl. While it was kinda weird for an emo-type dude to have such strong twang, I found it endearing on him.

"[...] an' teh alligate-ah just kept strugglin', yes ma'am, an--oh, hey Tori, Chloe...Derek." I didn't miss Arda saying Derek's name like he was beneath him.

When were those two gonna get over the fact that, yes, there were now two werewolves in this mismatched pack with Alpha qualities and both liked the same girl.

Wait, Arda liked Chloe.

But he likes me?

Was that just a werewolf thing, like Chloe was a cat in heat, or was Arda bi & stupid? I kind of hoped it was the former, because a) if Arda was bi then I would be doubly jealous of anyone I even thought was flirting with him, and b) Chloe was Derek's, and anyone who challenged that would probably get their intestines wrapped around their face.

Ew, bad mental image.

"So you want them to have sex?" Tori asked bluntly. We all stared at Dad, me quickly catching up with the conversation.

"Um, I think I'll talk to Derek and Chloe in private actually..." He gripped their shoulders and led them to the van to escape Arda's sensitive hearing.

I cannot believe that just happened, and I felt sick to my stomach. Dad wanted Derek and Chloe to have sex. There was a range of fiery emotions currently haunting me. I felt angry because even I knew that that could be dangerous, confusion over his decision, shocked for obvious reasons, jealous because somewhere deep down I was still holding on to my feelings for Chloe, guilt because of my feelings for Chloe even though Arda and I like each other, and the suddenly wondering why all the guys go for Chloe.

"Um, can you say 'awkward'?" Mel pursed her lips, sipping her drink ineptly.

Well, it would be more awkward if Arda wasn't rubbing his hightopped foot up and down my leg. I think it was supposed to comfort me about what just happened, but I could think about was other places he could be rubbing.

Well, maybe it was more awkward after all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.......................

wow this chapter was short! sorry bout that, but we hope the content was worth it!

**IMPORTANT**: if you're all 'homosexuality is wrong and gross and sinful and gays should die' and all that crap, then do us all a favor and 1) keep it to yourself, it would only waste your and our time by reviewing/PMing about it, plus if you do we'll block you, and 2) get the fuck off our fic, cuz if you're gonna be hatin' then you are not welcome here.

Yes, this is something we take very seriously, even if we are not very serious people and it seems almost OOC of us to articulate.

So to lighten the mood, we shall now make a series of obnoxious noises!

Christy: neigh!

Kylie: quack!

Christy: moo!

Kylie: bark!

Christy: meow!

Kylie: honk honk!

Christy: vroom vroom!

Kylie: cockadoodle-doo!!!!

Christy: haha you said 'cock'

Kylie: you know it's one of my favorite words ;)

Christy: ....stop creeping, it makes me uncomfortable

Kylie: mwa hahaha!!!!

Christy: if you didn't type up all our stuff and upload it all, then I would unfriend you.

Kylie: lol I'm important.

Christy: that's really all you got from that? not any of the de-friending-ness?

Kylie: lalalalalala gummy bear land lalalalalalala

Christy: ZOMG EVERYBODY RUN, SHE'S IN HER HAPPY PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Universe: *blows up*


	15. Stupid Family Issues

**A/N**: good day lassies (and lads if there are any that are reading our story - from what we can tell there aren't but if there are then feel free to flame us for sexism!)! Here is another fab chap and we hopes you luvs it! X3

**OH!** : sorry for the confusion - Kylie uploaded this chapter but then forgot she cleared it with Christy so deleted it, but now she's remembered that Christy gave her the 'okay' so here it is (again)!

**Disclaimer**: the usual.

Christy: So I believe our readers are taking our constant updating for granted, I think we shouldn't update for like a week and see if that brings them back to reality?? (: maybe i am more evil than we originally thought.

Kylie: well well, it does seem you have a dark side! bbbuuuttt..... I'm going to play the good cop this time so haha! we update as usual, but i am BEGGING ya'll for a nice lil review! pweez?

Devil: or else.

Kylie: Daddy-pants!!!!

Christy: Maybe we are like cousins or something, Kylie!

Arda: Yeah right

Christy: It could happen! *sob*

Chloe: Oh my god, you cry in every chapter, you ARE overly sensitive.

Christy: AM NOT!

Arda: Ya kinda are; ya cried in Shrek.

Christy: That movie is fucking sad, anyone who doesn't cry is heartless!

Derek: Get a life.

Christy: I have one, it's writing yours! (:

Kylie: Buuurrrnn! (but he has a point lol ;D )

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..............

(CHLOE POV)

I hated having everyone watching me. Derek had seemed so..._mad... _

I'm pretty sure he glared at me briefly. Maybe I should have told him, but I just didn't want him to feel bad about not getting me anything (or something) because truthfully, I had forgotten until about an hour before he caught me out of bed last night. I told everyone all I wanted to do for my birthday was rescue the twins, which was true.

"Derek...." I trailed off.

"Just... Don't." He answered gruffly, but demanding.

I looked down at my hands, trying to blink back tears. He was really mad, but why? It was just a stupid birthday. I voiced that thought to Derek but he just looked away. Maybe he never should have Marked me? Ever since he and I kissed, we have constantly been at each other's throats...I know that's an exaggeration but it was a new, deeper kind of arguing than before.

"Don't regret him." Arda whispered, looking at me.

"I-I...How?" I stuttered back.

"I could just tell." He replied in a tone that clearly said_ 'don't ask._' I nodded, confused.

I looked back at Derek again and in that moment I knew that I would never be able to go back to the way things were before. I loved him so damn much. So much, that just the thought of him made me smile so wide my cheeks hurt. I could only pray that Derek's werewolf ears hadn't picked up on what Arda had said.

"Hey, Tori, there's something I need to tell you." Mr. Bae's words interrupted my thoughts. Wait did he just say...? He wouldn't tell her here, now, would he?

"H-he's your dad." I blurted out. Stupid me. Everyone looked at me.

"Um... no he's not.." Tori said, looking at me like I was an idiot on drugs, er, a drugged idiot. _Greeeaaattt. _

"You mom stole his s-sperm and made you because she wanted a witch/sorcerer hybrid kid. Which is extremely dangerous not to mention against the rules." I rushed out. _Good one Chloe._ I am apparently not capable of keeping my mouth shut._ Now no one is ever going to tell me anything anymore. _Mr. Bae scowled at me through the rear view mirror.

"That was _not_ what I was going to say, but she is telling the truth."

Tori sat, stunned. I could tell that she knew that that was something her mom would do.

"Pull over." Derek demanded. His dad listened without questioning him. Derek picked Tori up and ran her to the side of the road so quickly that it took me a minute to process what had just happened. Derek set her down just in time for her to start throwing up. I guess finding out that you had a crush on your brother is gross. Simon sat rigidly in an astonished silence, eyes open, jaw slack, staring at nothing.

After about ten minutes, we were back on the road. Aunt Lauren was driving this time.

"What does this mean for me?" Tori asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure exactly, all I know is that there is a reason sorcerers and witches aren't supposed to breed." Mr. Bae answered.

Derek and Simon both looked shocked to have a new sister. Derek looked even more left out than before. Now he finds out that his old 'enemy' is his sister, and she is more related to his dad than he is.

I looked back at Derek,

"Um, you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. I switched spots with DeDe, who had been sitting next to him, and turned towards Derek.

"I'm sorry." I said. It was the only thing that seemed appropriate.

"For what?" He asked, his voice cracking with the strain of holding in the tears I could tell he so desperately wanted to shed but couldn't. (A/N poetic right? Im awesome!)

"For not telling you about my birthday, for thinking things might be better if we weren't together, for telling everyone about Tori, making you feel worse." Derek wouldn't look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

"Honestly? I just forgot and didn't remember till like an hour before you caught me in the hall. It didn't seem right to tell you because you would have felt bad about us spending the day on a rescue mission than to celebrate my sweet 16, or not being able to get me a gift or something." He nodded.

"Do you still think we'd be better off not mated?"

"No!!! I just thought that for a _second_ that mating had made our fighting worse. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah I have, but I'd go through anything to be with you, even if it meant fighting."

"And now I realize I feel exactly the same way." Derek smiled.

"It's also not your fault Tori is more related to my dad than me."

"Yeah, but I told everyone."

"I would rather know than be ignorant."

"About that...Derek?" Mr. Bae interrupted us. Could he hear us from the front?

"Your birth father was my brother."

"What?!" Derek exclaimed.

"My brother and I both used to work for the Edison Group. He and your mother were very much in love. They gave birth to you and the Edison Group took an interest in you because you possessed the qualities needed for werewolves. They injected the enhanced genes into you without your parents knowledge. When they found out, they were furious and...and they tried to leave the Edison Group but they were killed first; I-I didn't know until later. That is really the main reason I took you and Simon away." Everyone in the car was speechless.

"Were the other boys his brothers?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"No, they were given to the Edison Group by a werewolf and his non-mate girlfriend. They gave them away because he did have a mate, it just wasn't her." I looked at him, shocked.

"B-But I thought the m-mating made it impossible to ch-cheat."

"It does, mostly, but there is a power that the Edison Group gave to a select group of individuals. Mind control. The only thing that keeps them from pretty much taking over the world is the fact that they have to look into the eyes of the person they are controlling and it can only be one person at a time. Since his 'girlfriend' controled his mind, but they werent mated, her body was not suited to carry pups which is why they were more violent than most, and also why there were only three. The fourth died while she was giving birth, and so did she. Which is why they needed Derek, so there would be a complete pack." So stay away from mind controlling women, got it.

"What about enchantresses? Can they break the bond of mates also?" I wondered aloud.

"No, because they control how..._sexually stimulated_ a person is. Mind controllers can gett into a person's head and make them forget about the mating, enchantresses just control that one hormone in a person, so they are so overcome with lust that they cannot stop themselves from.._.pursuing _the enchantress. Their other emotions maybe making them want to stop but the lust overrules the other things. Someone who controls your mind can mess with your actions and how you feel, like making you forget the bond you have, and making you interested in having a relationship with them. but enchantresses can't do that."

.........................................

(DEREK POV)

Thank the fuckin gods!

The enchantresses would have no effect on me (or Chloe). I don't know if I've ever been more relieved in my whole life. I sighed deeply, letting out my previous anxiety. Chile rubbed between my shoulder blades absentmindedly as Dad continued to talk.

"Are we going to be able to trust the girl twins then? Knowing they could try to enchant us, besides Derek and Chloe? Are they worth it?" Mel deadpanned. From the start it was obvious she had trust issues, but now she sounded like Margaret. Like the enchantresses really did need to be locked up and constantly supervised so not to be a threat to the discreet life of the supernaturals.

"We will save anyone needing to be saved, even if they're dangerous. In case you forgot, there's six super-charged supernaturals in this van, including yourself." I hated, _hated_, that I couldn't include Simon in that statistic. Simon peered out the window, not meeting my guilt-filled gaze.

Mel scowled at me, but couldn't argue. We sat in an awkward silence for about an hour and a half before Lauren finally slowed into a parking lot of a Wendy's, ordering everyone something to eat. It made me feel slightly guilty that Arda and I ate so much, therefor spending more of our limited money. Soon we'll run out and will have to get jobs or rob a bank. Neither sounded enjoyable.

"Okay, everybody clear on the plan?" Dad asked, receiving all eight yes's. "Good, 'cause we're here." He told Lauren to park behind the dumpster area, out of sight of the large office building across the street.

"Dontcha hate that they're so obvious about their location but no one realizes it's an evil organization?" No one appreciated the Pooch's attempt at 'lightening the mood'.

"Let's move." Dad opened the door and climbed out, everyone minus Lauren, Mel, and Chloe following. I planted a chaste kiss on Chloe's head before exiting the van as well.

Unfortunately, the moment I was out of the car tranquilizers cascaded down upon us.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..................

Hahaha YES! A cliffhanger! I know you all hate it when I do that, but I've been good for _five_ chapters (six if you count the outtake chap)! It needed to be done! -Kylie

Christy: plus her Daddy told her to

Kylie: yeah! and even though I'm his favorite he would still unleash his wrath upon me if I don't obey him!

Chloe: isn't that child abuse?

Kylie: hmm, good point. But still....

Arda: ya shouldn't write cliffhanga's! they're mean!

Kylie: *glare* when did I even claim to be nice?

Chloe: hmm, now _you_ have a good point.

Kylie: it comes with the territory ;)

Christy: *sigh* I need a new bff.

Kylie: I'll clone myself and you can have her!

World: NO! ONE KYLIE IS ALREADY TOO MUCH!!!

Devil: *wipes tear* Oh Daughter, *sniffle* I'm so proud of you!


	16. Stupid Cats and Demon Girls

**A/N**: what's crackalackin' shrimp puffs? (again, see that as a term of endearment - shrimp puffs are one of the most delicious foods on the whole entire planet).

(Christy: gross!) (Kylie: shuddup, they're good) (Christy: You only think that because you have no taste buds, i mean seriously....no one takes food advice from a loser who doesn't like slightly burned popcorn....or any popcorn!! O.O) (Kylie: i don't like popcorn, big whoop!) (Christy: *Grumbles* Loser.) (Kylie: T_T bi-atch) (Christy: Tramp....its a new one! Do ya like it Kylie?!) (Kylie: Yes! I do actually!) (Christy: It was on American Idol tonight and i realized we never use that one!) (Kylie: eh meh gawd we totally need to say that more!) (I know, it's so much classier than slut!)

**OH!** : Christy got a pic of the real Arda's shoes! check it out on our _deviantArt_!

So far everybody that's reviewed has liked the lemon, so thank you guys very very muchz!

**Disclaimer**: ya'll know the sadness - we don't own nothin (except the OCs, but not the girl OC's names). Well, I guess that's not nothin' then...

Tori: no, you all own nothing important whatsoever.

Us: don't be mean or we'll resurrect your mom!

Tori: O.O *shiver* yes your Highness

Us: oh we like that X3

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...........

(CHLOE POV)

The last thing I remember is Derek telling me 'Happy birthday' and, oh my god, what an amazing present! Derek is so sexy! I don't know what it is, but after that, I feel so much more open with him. I also feel more comfortable in my own skin

I turned in Derek's arms, pressing my naked back into his chest. From this position I could feel his bare cock against my butt! And it was already hard!

"Mmhh..." He moaned, still half asleep.

"Oh no you don't," I heard a man's voice call from the other side of the room, near the door. Derek and I both shot up, looking at the man. Out light was limited; the only window was about four inches by four inches and near the ceiling. Impossible to escape. But as he inched closer, I could see the man sneering at me. _Ewww....._ Derek must have realized this also because he shoved me behind him.

"Impressive," the strange man commented snidely, referring to Derek's exposed manhood. Derek looked embarrassed, but there was nothing we could do about it now--our clothes were ripped up from before.

The man wasn't lying either, Derek's dick was at least triple the length of one of the window's sides. Is that normal? From the poorly concealed envy on the man's face, Derek's no longer erect penis _is_ impressive.

"What do you want?" Derek growled. The man smirked.

"They wanted me to give you fresh clothes and stop you from giving us a repeat performance." I blushed, _They were watching! Ohh fuck!_

Wait, when did I start cussing?

I can't believe Derek and I were having sex when we should've been figuring out how to get everyone out of here!

_Fuckkk_! We didn't use protection! I looked at my stomach, _Please_, I begged it. What was I asking? I think I just begged my uterus to be pregnant? Oh, I'm in trouble - Derek will be so mad if I am!

I hadn't noticed but Derek had gone forward to get our new clothes from the man, who shook his head, saying, "The girl can get her own."

I glared, walking forward, my chest and face burning with humiliation. I snatched the clothes out of his hands, quickly dressing, then went to Derek.

"You can go now." Derek grabbed the startled man, pushing him towards the door.

"Wait, Derek, he must have a security card to get in and out! We can use that!" Derek yanked him back and copped a card our of his jacket pocket. Then he lightly...kinda...hit on the head, rendering him unconscious.

Derek seized my arm and pulled me with him to the door, unlocking it and we ran to the next room. Derek swiped the card. In this room there was Tori, Mel, and DeDe. Then to the next room, and on until we got Aunt Lauren, Mr. Bae, Simon, and Arda (though the last two's clothes were also rumpled. Were they...? Are they...? No, they aren't... aren't they?). There was another room, also metal (I wonder what would happen if you brought a really strong magnet in here? Bad things, I'm guessing. Would be funny for a movie though...well, actually the sirens screaming in the background would kill the mood probably).

Derek once again swiped the card, but in this room the twins were tied to operating tables, looking like they could be cut open any second.

"Whaaat?" One of the girls asked.

"No time - we are getting you out of here, so don't seduce us." The word 'seduce' sounded odd coming out of Mr. Bae's mouth. We freed the girls and ran to what we assumed was the boy twins' room.

We were mistaken. Instead there lay two cats, a small all black Bombay kitten with emerald eyes and an older all gray Russian Blue with dark green with gold trimmed eyes. They looked up at us curiously, and there was such a deep intelligence there that I was taken aback.

Suddenly I felt a burning...feeling and I blurted, "Oh my gosh! Derry, can I have them? They're so cute!"

"_Excuse me_?" The gray feline inquired scathingly.

Wait, WHAT?!

................................

(DEREK POV)

Okay, I've seen a lot of bizarre things before, but a talking cat?!

"Hmph, well _Derry_, can she have us?" The black kitten retorted. I blanched, mouth hanging open in astonishment. The stupid sirens blared, but so far security hasn't found us yet due to Dad's spells. Chloe tugged on my arm, her big blue eyes pleading with me.

"Derry?" Tori snickered. The twin leaning on her for support chuckled as well. My lip curled but this was a matter for another time.

"Do you...cats...know what room the angels are in?" I tried to look menacing but they didn't buy it.

"What will you do for us if we tell you?" The gray one crossed its paws in a business-like manner.

"We'll get you out of here!" Chloe beamed. I don't know what had come over her, but it was suspicious. Could on of the enchantresses be magically drawing her to the articulate felines?

"That seems like a fair trade." The kitten contemplated. I bristled.

"It's fine Derek. They're trustworthy. For now, anyway." Mel interjected. Unfortunately I had to take her word for it with her feline genes and all.

Chloe squealed, running over and snatching up the cats in her arms. They seemed disgruntled but purred nonetheless. "So where are they?" She asked them, scratching them as she held them.

"Two rooms to the right. But they're being guarded by two demon girls." The gray cat warned.

We rushed down the hall, Tori and Dad ready with knockout spells. I rammed the card into the card scanner. Motionless black greeted us. Simon conjured a light and started to go in.

_BZZZZHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Holy fuck!!! We all froze where we stood, vibrating profusely. Our hair stood on end, zapping, and we could literally feel the electric current race through our veins. We had just been fucking electricuted!

"Ruchtic Demon!" Dad gasped through the (literal) shock. A small silhouette came forth into the light.

"Good evening Rebels." She greeted, voice high and somewhat nasally. She couldn't have been more than 13 I would say.

However my attention was diverted to another girl as the Ruchtic Demon flipped the harsh fluorescent lights on. She was significantly older and taller, but it was her eyes that held me. They were an average brown, but they swirled neon pink. Yusiq Demon - mind controller.

She smirked at me before petting the curly head of one of the angelic twins, cooing in his ear. He winced - apparently affection was not a reward around here.

"The demon girls, Zia and Kendal. They're young but powerful. The Cabal has them completely brainwashed." The gray cat wheezed, his whiskers still spurting with miniature lightning bolts. He turned to his younger companion.

"You know." Was all he said before they leaped from Chloe's stiff arms and on to the faces of the enemy. I darted forward instinctively, ripping one of the angels from his chains. Mel followed suit, freeing the other twin. The Ruchtic Demon zapped the kitten.

"_My_ cat!" Chloe shouted, lunging at the girl and giving her a hard shove. The kitten retreated to Chloe's arms as the girl fell back into the other demon. They gray cat escaped to my mate as well. There was an electric explosion. Sparks flew everywhere and there was a bright flash.

The electricity sizzled out and the two demons lay motionless on the floor. Mel, Arda, the cats, and I tensed, still able to hear their irregular heartbeats. We waited silently to see if they would wake/jump up and attack us. They didn't stir.

"Simon, tie them up, then Arda and I can carry them. We could use them as leverage should we encounter anybody else." Simon followed my instructions, then Arda and I loaded them onto our shoulders. DeDe and Mel aided the angels out of the room, Lauren and Tori doing the same for the enchantresses, and Chloe held the cats. It wasn't very safe for only Dad and Simon to be the only ones able to defend everyone when the whole building is searching for us but it couldn't be avoided - we had to complete our 'mission'.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...........

Well there you go! another chapter down, but we must say this wasn't nearly as riviting as the last chap ;)

Oh, and for the real life Zia and Kendal: don't worry about your OC counterparts being with the enemy. Just wait.

And don't think we forgot about you Cecilia! You wait, too!

Tori: what about Amber? You wrote that she is alive in like chapter 6 or something.

Us: umm..... (crap we forgot about her...) she died.

Tori: WHAT?!?!?!

Us: hey! do you realize how many girls are in this fic?! Adding another would practically make it a harem!


	17. Stupid Gun Dude

**A/N: ** Um, heyyy most beautfil, wonderful, amazing fans in the whole wide world! …yes, we are shamelessly trying for flattery because we are SOOOOO late on this update!

Okay so here's what happened: Christy took a week before finally accepting that she has major writer's block, so then Kylie wrote the Chloe POV plus her regular Derek POV, and took like a week and a half to upload it.

In our defense, this is our last week of school/exam week, so we had to study (ugh!) a lot. And Christy got back together with her ex but so far it isn't going that great. And Kylie has been having boy issues, too. And we're SOOO SORRYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE US! WE LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer**: what is usually is.

**Note**: Oh, and apparently Amber is dead—it said so in the Awakening apparently. So ignore what we wrote in Chapter #? and set your mind to 'Amber is dead, not escaped'. ~thank you to _Jamie Kay Hunt _for letting us know!~

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………….

(CHLOE POV)

Oh my gawd I love these cats! I don't know why or how or whatever, I just feel…unbelievably drawn to them! It might be those enchantresses, I guess. I mean, they kinda disrupt your sexual hormones towards them or someone of their choice, so why wouldn't genetically altered ones be able to disrupt you other hormones, too? …Okay, it might be a stretch, but it _is_ possible.

We ran down the hall as fast as we could while aiding four disoriented twins, plus the cats, and hoped that we didn't run into anybody. Mr. Bae was blinding every camera he saw, and Simon was working on his smoke screen. Suddenly Derek, Arda, Mel, and the cats stiffened.

"Dogs," Mel hissed.

"_Rabid_ dogs." Arda's hair actually bristled. I started to ask how he could tell they were rabid, but decided that I didn't want to know.

"S-Stop," The girl twins whispered in unison.

"What? There are rabid dogs chasing us and you want to _stop_?" DeDe cried. The air crackled around her.

"Breathe, Explosette." Arda warned.

"We can—"

"—distract them." The girls protested. I have to admit, the finishing-each-other's-sentences-thing was pretty creepy.

"Pft, yeah, making them hump each other to death is a great idea." Tori snorted, still hobbling along with one of the girls' arm slung around her shoulder. The twin she was assisting dug her sharp fingernails into Tori's shoulder and pressed her heels (the foot kind, not the shoe kind) into the floor. She whipped the witch around to face her.

The twin's piercing gold eyes boring into Tori's own. Tori started to sweat and her face turned red. Her eyes looked panicky, starting to water, and her breath came quick. She scowled.

"Listen, girl, I don't know what the hell you're doing but I will _not_ get chomped on by diseased mutts because of it!" Tori's voice cracked several times.

The rest of us (minus the other three twins and the cats) stared at them incredulously.

"Turn and run." Derek demanded. He turned and started away, leaving no room to argue. The enchantress was startled out of her magic and followed reluctantly. Tori returned to normal when their eyes broke away, thank god. So we all followed quickly. However, running a way we weren't familiar with proved to be a challenge. The cats could help with some—mostly places to stay away from—but ultimately did not know where an exit was.

………………………….

(DEREK POV)

This was not going well. It was definitely my favorite rescue mission yet, for reasons completely unrelated to our cause, but the actual rescuing supernaturals wasn't going that well. Yes, we have located and obtained the four subjects we came for, plus two talking cats and two hostages, but getting out was getting harder. I am deeply surprised that we haven't been confronted yet (other than the gaining dogs).

Something was wrong here. We shouldn't be running freely like this, it's just too easy. Maybe they were tracking which cameras were suddenly receiving nothing but static or something. This idea did not lesson my worrying, just increased it.

"Are we there yet?" Either Brandon Chase or Chase Brandon asked, depending on whichever one DeDe was helping to hold up. Dad laughed.

_BANG!_

Gunfire brought us all to our knees, bullets whizzing over our heads. I noticed one skidding on the ground behind us—tranquilizing darts, not bullets. But still enough for my brain to hyperly start computing possible escape routes. We had rabid dogs behind us, men with guns in front of us, and we have no idea where an exit is. Manic barks clambered through the hall.

Luna and Leah both whipped around to face the direction the dogs were coming from. Their metallic eyes stared forward rather creepily, waiting for the canines to appear. Seven dark beasts ran around the corner.

They took one glance in the general direction of the Hunter's and immediately started spazzing out. Their tails wagged frantically and five of them started to growl at one another while the other two also snarled at the other. A dog pile resulted, the five each trying to get to one of the two I know concluded as the females. They sprung at each other, torn between 'mating' with the females and killing their comrades over them.

It was actually quick terrifying. I knew that the enchantresses couldn't faze my relationship with Chloe, but the fear of getting into a fight like _that_ with Arda or other werewolves over her was still present. I glanced at her, but she was focusing on the humans with guns.

Simon produced a large smoke screen, and the tranquilizing bullets stopped. They couldn't see where we were, but the problem was that we couldn't see them either.

"Dad?" I whispered, knowing he'd know what I was requesting.

"Can't. Lots of cameras." He answered. Damnit, his powers were copping out.

"Tori?" I turned to her now, being the second most powerful magic user here.

"Dude, I'm already carrying one of the Lil Miss Seductions, does it look like I can perform like ten knock-out spells?" I sighed and looked to DeDe.

"On it!" She saluted me. She concentrated on where the men had been, and there was suddenly a _KABOOM_ and a light shower of dust/debris fell over us. "Did it work?" She asked. Arda sniffed the air.

"Nah, there's four still lookin' fo' us." He warned. His ear actuall twitched as he strained to hear the enemy. "Two are eight feet ta the left, one is seven feet ta the uppa right, an' one is—" He dropped the Demon and jumped onto the figure behind Lauren, suddenly a large dark-beige wolf. The man under him could only gasp before Arda swatted him into the wall, knocking him unconscious and breaking a few ribs. Chloe, Lauren, Simon, DeDe, and the kitten all winced at the sound of cracking bone.

Wolf-Arda raised his nose to the air and inhaled deeply, then turned around and lept into the smoke. There was a thud, following by a masculine yelp. _Thump. Crack._ Another armed man was a victim of being thrown against the wall.

My own ears, previously distracted, suddenly caught the sound of sneaking. I too dropped my Demon and knocked down one of the final two men, elbowing him in the neck then kneeing him in the stomach. He dropped like a rock and I kicked his head, causing him to lose consciousness.

I was not quick enough to stop the other man, neither was Arda. Simon was caught around the neck with a real gun pointed to his temple. We all froze, including Arda's shrouded self.

Arda, Mel, and I couldn't lunge because Simon would be shot. DeDe couldn't create an explosion because it would hit Simon. There were no dead for Chloe to raise. Dad, Tori, and Simon couldn't do a spell without being detected. The enchantresses couldn't do anything useful to him because no hormone could take the gun away from Simon's head.

"Come on out, Doggy." The marksman ordered. Arda reluctantly drew himself into view, nostrils flaring. His eyes flashed as Simon gasped slightly for more air. "Good. Now all of you will lie on the grou—" His command was cut short by a giant off-white wing whipping into his face and clogging his mouth. Arda took action immediately, nearly chomping the guy's gunning hand right off. The weapon fell to the floor along with my half-bro—cousin.

Wow, he's my actual cousin. That is so weird to think.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………….

sorry this was kinda short, and after so much time too, but our creativy is completely burned out. Come Saturday and we should be breeding chappies like rabbits. Er, you know what we mean.

Oh, and sorry for no character comments in the A/Ns. My funny bone is malfunctioning.

Again, SORRY FOR THE LATENESS AND SHORTNESS AND HUMORLESSNESS!

R&R!


	18. Stupid Holy Fuck

**A/N**: FINALLY WE'VE RETURNED! And with an actual chapter too boot! Christy's gotten over most of her writer's block, and Kylie's finally gotten off her lazy ass! XD Again we're sorry for the delay but once you read a few paragraphs in we think it might be worth it!

**To Inkblood**: If you are, once again reading this: *gasp!* why in the world would we go to a therapist? Don't you know about them? Therapist=the/rapist! Eeek!

Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong owns everything DP, we own everything non-DP except for several of the girl OC's names, Christy owns herself, and Satan/Daddy owned Kylie's soul for a while before he decided that it wasn't worth the trouble.

Chloe: Finally! We thought you'd forgotten about us!

Us: Well we did just a lil bit…sorry.

Tori: pft, who cares? We're better off without you.

Us: Hey! Don't make us write another hormonal fit starring Y-O-U!

Tori: *shuts mouth but glares*

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.…..

(CHLOE POV)

Thanks to one of the Angels - I'm not sure which one - we had a chance to run. We got to the door and out, setting off more alarms, but we kept going till we got to the car. It was pretty crowed but we made it work. I had to sit on Derek's lap, not that I'm complaining. Aunt Lauren drove us to a hotel, where we checked into four rooms. Two for all the girls, two for all the guys. Mr. Bae laughed loudly, commenting on how the "swim meet" must've tired out Zia and Kendal. It took me a minute to realize that he was just doing that for the benefit of the concierge, who'd been eyeing the passed out girls in concern. I tried not to be a jealous that Derek, and Arda, had to carry them bridal style now so that it didn't look suspicious.

"We have too many people." We all looked at Tori, who had been the one to break the silence (well, if you don't count the awful elevator music).

"She's right." DeDe agreed.

"We still have more people to find." Derek added.

"So? Isn't it obvious? We make a safe house. A place where everyone can stay and we rescue them and bring them there." Tori said again.

"But these kids are all over the country – possibly the world!" I argued.

"Then we need some kind of portable safe house." She replied.

"Oh, yes. Why didn't I think of that? L-Let's just walk over to the car dealership and ask for a house on wheels." I know we had to figure out something, but the sarcasm just came out on its own accord, okay?

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything." She bit back.

"I got it!" Simon shouted. We all turned to him.

"What if we do a spell, to make like an RV, with like multiple floors, one on top of the other, but we cloaked it so no one else can see it."

We all looked at Mr. Bae. "Is that possible?" Derek wondered. His da—no, _uncle_ paused to consider it.

"Yes, it would take some time and a lot of work but it could be done." Everyone exchanged hopeful/excited glances at this...until one of the enemy girls, Kendal, groaned, coming to. The rest of us tensed and Arda—who'd been holding her—tightened his grip on her painfully. Another moan escaped her along with something unintelligible.

The elevator doors dinged open and we hurried to one of our rooms so that we weren't in the open when she gained full consciousness. Arda flung her away from him and on to one of the beds, Derek tossing Zia beside her.

"Whazahul…?" Kendal mumbled. I took this to mean, "What the hell?" Tori raised her magic-encased hand toward the Yusiq Demon, ready for an attack and to attack. Kendal turned over, effectively slapping Zia in the face by accident. The cats chuckled darkly, their keen eyes watching the girls warily. Zia started, zapping Kendal's offending arm in her shock. The electrified girl shrieked, sitting up in alarm. "What the fuck?"

"Stay still and don't try to use your powers…or else." The gray feline warned. Kendal's eyes widened at it. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"D-Did that cat just _speak_?" She wailed, scrambling away from it slightly. Zia opened her eyes at the sharp movement, looking particularly dazed. Zia peered up at everyone in confusion but didn't attempt to speak just yet. "What is going on here? Where am I? Who are you people?" Kendal shouted, regaining the attention.

I frowned at this. Why would she ask who we are? And why would she look so scared? I mean, she is surrounded and outnumbered by the enemy but…she looks so frightened and even innocent. Derek, Arda, Mel seemed to share my concerns and probably could even smell her fear and confusion.

"Mmm, shut up…trying to sleep…" Zia whined, digging her face into the crook of her arm to block out the light. Everyone frowned at her too. Tori's ball of magic quivered but did not extinguish.

The black kitten hopped on to the bed and stepped carefully up to Kendal, looking her straight in the eye. Kendal's eyes didn't swirl as expected, in fact she looked even more freaked out than before. "Tell me what you remember." The kitten spoke tensely. Kendal shivered a moment, too weirded out to speak. Then she seemed to realize what the cat had asked of her, and her brow furrowed.

"Uh, n-nothing. Nothing at all."

…...

(DEREK POV)

"Uh, n-nothing. Nothing at all." Kendal replied shakily.

Everyone drew back from shock, though those without supernatural senses or hormonal knowing went on the defensive, not believing her. Those with said gifts, however, just stared at her with mouths agape. She genuinely had no memory.

"Not even your name?" The gray cat joined its companion, eyes narrowed slightly. Kendal took a great deal of thought into her response but could on shake her head in defeat. The cat just snickered under its breath. "Well, you're name is Kendal Valin. You are a Yusiq Demon, or, a mind controller. You've been working for an evil organization that warps people's genes called the Edison Group since you were young and are our enemy. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Kendal just stared wide eyed at the cat before replying, "N-No…I can control minds?" She was frightened by her power and extremely frightened of us. She didn't want us as her enemy, seeing as we were obviously powerful. The shock of her working for an evil organization seemed to be taking its toll as well.

The cats nodded then glanced at each other, obviously having a silent conversation. Finally the kitten turned back to Kendal. "You can't remember how to use your powers, correct?" Kendal agreed. "And you _really_ don't want to go back to working with the Edison Group, right?" Kendal ardently agreed. The kitten turned to Uncle Kit (wow that's weird to say). "What do you say, Mr. B? Can we make a bit more room on our future magic RV?" Everyone's jaws dropped at the request.

"But she's the enemy!" Mel protested, casting a condescending glance at Kendal. Kendal shrunk away from the Shifter.

"…Has she truly lost her memory?" Uncle Kit asked me. I nodded reluctantly. He then turned to Yusiq. "And you'd be willing to join and be trained on your powers by us?" Kendal peered warily around at all of us, her eyes landing on one of the angel twins – the one she'd whispered evil affections to when we'd first seen her. Locking eyes with him, she nodded her head slowly before turning back to our leader and voiced her agreement. Luna Hunter's eyes flashed and she ground her teeth together. Did she like whichever Angel that was?

Uncle Kit contemplated this before sighing. "Fine. What about Zia though?" We all turned to the snoozing electropath. Kendal backed away from her some, remember the shock she'd received.

Tori huffed, and the magic around her hand retracted so that it clung to her skin like a glove. She reached down and prodded the Ruchtic Demon awake. Zia groaned. "Whaaat?" Tiny sparks came from her finger tips in annoyance.

"Get up, girl." Tori commanded, pulling on the younger girl's arm. Zia rose grudgingly and glowered at the witch. "You lose your memory too?"

Zia frowned, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Realization dawned on her and she thought for a while. "Should I not have?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was being naïve or clever.

The grey cat sighed before turning his lecture on her. "Your name is Zia Hangul. You are a Ruchtic Demon, aka an electropath. You've been working for an evil organization that warps people's genes called the Edison Group and are our enemy. Can you remember any of this?"

Zia frowned at the talking feline. She turned to Tori, "Um, 1) why the hell is a cat talking to me, 2) what is an electropath, and 3) what the hell is going on here?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"An electropath is someone who can control electricity with their mind, you made an electric explosion and wiped your and her memories," She pointed to Kendal, "plus made yourselves unconscious so we took you with us, and I have no idea why those cats can talk."

Zia stared at her for the longest time before lying back down and burying her head into her arm again. "Whatever freak, wake me when I stop dreaming." Moments later she started to snore softly. Tori seethed from the name calling and the rest of us just stared with mouths still dropped.

"Okay, so, those two have amnesia and are going to be on our side now?" One of the Angels asked, apparently the dumber of the two. His twin nodded but didn't seem too sure about Zia.

A tense silence followed before Leah rolled her eyes and went over to the other bed. "This is ridiculous, I'm going to bed." She slipped under the covers, lying horizontally on the bed so that there was room for others, and trapped her face in a pillow. Her twin followed immediately, the two grasping tired hands as they settled in. The rest of us deflated, realizing just how tired we were.

"Okay, everyone to bed. Get some rest." Lauren urged, pushing herself and Chloe towards the door. Uncle Kit nodded and exited towards one of the boy's rooms. Simon, Arda, the Angels, and the gray cat followed immediately. I kissed Chloe's head on my way out, catching her blush before she escaped my vision. From what I could hear, Lauren, Chloe went to the other girl's room while the other females plus the kitten stayed to decide who's go to what room. Both Mel and Tori wanted to escape to the other room as quickly as possible, but one of them needed to stay to watch the other dangerous supernaturals. The kitten and DeDe finally just let them both leave, but were sour about it.

Meanwhile, it was already an unspoken rule that Arda and myself were not to share a room under any circumstances. Uncle Kit and Simon (though Simon seemed to be reluctant for some reason) followed me into one room while Arda and the Angels went into the other. The gray cat stuck with us.

As I settled in, I couldn't help but have my emotions suddenly drown me. Shock, confusion, and awe were the dominate feelings – I mean, our two hostages got amnesia and would now join our team, there were mysterious talking cats, earlier today I'd truly mated with Chloe, and been _watched_ mating with Chloe. I think I'm entitled to a mental melt down.

Back track: I'd slept with Chloe. Despite our compromise. We hadn't been careful at all – she wasn't on the pill, I hadn't worn a condom, it wasn't in a clean environment, and it was in hardly romantic circumstances. And I'd slept with, or in other words made love to, had sex with, bumped uglies with, did the nasty with, fucked, did the deed with (etc) Chloe. Holy fuck…

Actually yes, it felt very much like a holy fuck.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…..

That's all folks! Another chapter down a several to go! Again, sorry for the delay and thanks to everyone who's stuck with us!

Derek: that last line was lame.

Us: Ha, like you disagree with it!

Derek: that's not the point!

Chloe: *blushing* y-you thought it felt like a "holy fuck"?

Derek: *flushes* well, you may not have wings but you are my angel.

Chloe: *blushes*smiles*

World: AWWWWWWWW! CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!


	19. Stupid Arda Part 2 ft SPLAT!

**A/N**: why hello poppets! here is the next chapter of HOTSK, much more on time and with more stuff going on!

Oh, and Cecilia: worry not, for you shall soon be revealed!

**Disclaimer**: KA owns DP and we own OCs (but not the girl OCs' names)

Arda: I haven't heard from meh in a while :/

Us: oh don't worry, you're in this chapter more (heh heh heh)

Arda: um...I don't like teh sounda that...

Derek: *glower* you shouldn't

Arda: *runs away*

Simon: :( what's going on? why are you scaring Arda?

Derek: *glare*

Us: MWA HAHAHAHA just wait and read! you'll see!

Christy: Oh, bye the way, this will be your last update for the weekend, someone. *cough* Me *cough* Is going on vaca! Don't worry your pretty little reviewing heads to much though, I will be back, and wont make you wait as long. Also If you're a reader, over 18, which you all should be, since this it M. *Looks skeptically at the readers* And you like to RP, just PM or review! I know a place that needs characters. Sorry, I have a serious case of the self whoring! Ok, I'm done!

Tori: God, finally!

Christy: Oh be quiet you loser.

Tori: You're calling me a loser? Really? You spend all your time writing and RP-ing. I save people.

Christy: Whatever.

Everyone Else: O.o What just happened there?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x...

(CHLOE POV)

We had all gathered in an abandoned parking lot off an abandoned road. All of this was to make sure no one could see us.

"Alright, if there are going to be a bunch of teens living together, there must be rules." Aunt Lauren started off. We were all sitting crisscross applesauce on the ground while Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren stood in front of us.

"We're not babies." Tori argued.

"Exactly, which is why we expect you all to act like adults. Chloe, would you write these rules down?" I looked up at , surprised, while he handed me a note pad and pen. Tori glared at me, which made me feel like a teachers pet, but I nodded at him nonetheless.

"Thank you. So, first, there will be no fighting, with your powers. We need everyone to be civil. Next, there will be no sex."

We all blushed, and Derek interrupted, "But that is a lot to ask of us, being teenagers...and mated." I looked down, blushing, while the other kids murmured their agreement to the whole 'lets all have sex' thing.

Arda stood up, "Why don't we just buy a big box 'a' condoms?" Everyone burst out laughing, except for me, I was busy burying my face in Derek's back, so no one could see my red face.

"We cannot allow minors to engage in those activities while under our roof." argued.

"Oh come off it. We're old enough to get kidnapped and tested on! Plus, we'll do it anyways, the condoms were just to make sure we don't have little baby wolves running around." Tori looked at Derek and I when she said that. We couldn't bring ourselves to look at her, knowing she could be telling the truth. Arda cast Derek a sly smirk.

"You just want the condoms so you and Simon don't get AIDs!" Luna shouted out, pointing at the non-alpha werewolf. We all turned to her shocked, even Simon and Arda.

"How do you...?" Simon asked, accidentally confirming what she just said.

"I'm not a little kid and I'm not dumb. You guys are always touching each other and stuff, it's obvious." She replied, somewhat snotty-ly. "Look, I don't have anything against gays if that's what you guys are thinking." She said after no one spoke.

"Is this true? You two are...together?" Mr.B. asked. Simon and Arda nodded sheepishly.

"Well then, uh, I'm happy for you." He seemed a tad uncomfortable.

"So? Condoms? Yes?" Tori interrupted. Mr. Bae finally agreed, with the understanding that no one under 16 is to use them. It seemed like a 'don't ask, don't tell' kinda thing. They would just sit in a bowl somewhere in the first floor of the RV.

"Okay, moving on, next rule: Lauren and I are in charge, what we say must be listened to and obeyed. Also, when we are picking people up - in other words - rescuing them, we will only take the people we think will be necessary to complete the mission. There will be no arguing with us. And do not feel left out, because that is not what this is. Now, does anyone have any money on them?" I was writing quickly, trying to keep up.

Everyone said no except for Leah, who had a five dollar bill crumpled up in her pocket, and reached out to give it to him.

"I still have my dad's card but we would have to take money out and then get out of town before they come looking." I said. Mr. Bae nodded his thanks.

"And Finally, I need Simon to put up an invisibility bubble of sorts around the lot so Tori and I can make the RV." Simon nodded, we watched as he worked hard to keep it up, Arda was with him, wiping sweat from Simon's forehead, as the force of the spell was making him weaker. It was kind of sweet to see Arda act that way with Simon. Mr. Bae and Tori made the first level of the RV, before copying it, about 7 times, one on top of the other.

"Is that going to fall over?" Kendal asked.

"No, there is a balancing spell surrounding it, and there will also be an invisibility one around the other seven layers." informed her. She nodded.

Mr. Bae and Tori finished all their spells before entering the RV to create a mini staircase that went up to the next level where another RV was. They did this on every level until the top.

"Now, what happens if we have to go under one of those...thingys?" Leah challenged. Luna clarified her twin's comment as an overpass. She was right, something bad would happen to the upper floors of the RV if we went under an overpass on the interstate.

"Oh, I never thought of that - thank you Leah - we'll have to do a spell to make it, more or less, intangible so it will go right through the RV, along with anyone and everyone in it."

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...

(DEREK POV)

Things will never stop getting weird. First an argument about condoms, then finding out that my cousin and that filthy mutt are (I can't even bring myself to say it...if that wolf-wannabe hurts Simon in anyway ever, then his life is _over_), then a magical RV materializes in front of my eyes. All three magic users look worn out from their hard work.

"Okay, and finally Zia: could you please give it a jump start?" Uncle Kit asked the electropath. The girl in question smirked at him.

"My pleasure," She replied before sending what I can only describe as a sonic spark at the vehicle. The engine sizzled before roaring to life, the headlights bursting on and blinding us. It looked deceptively normal.

"You sho' that chick lost her memory? Cuz she seems to love her powers too much." Brandon whispered to his brother. Chase just shrugged in return. Thank god for supernatural senses or else I'd never be able to tell them apart. How the enchantresses do it, I'll never know.

Which reminds me, where are those two? Leah may be the mouth of their devious little duo, but Luna comes up with the "evil mastermind schemes." If I catch them trying to make Chloe hormonal again... *growl*

_Flashback:_

"_Oh come on, necro, we just wanna _try_. It probably won't work anyway...what's the harm?" Leah whispered into Chloe's ear, making her fidget._

"_Just look into my eyes, it'll be okay." Luna coaxed, her metallic eyes gleaming. Chloe accidentally caught her stare and suddenly went red in the face and started to sweat. Her eyes caught mine, almost feverish in the lust Luna had put there._

"_Huh, would you look at that?" Leah sneered. "We may not be able to make her lusty for anyone else, but we can turn it up for her in regards to her mate." Leah peered over at me devilishly, trying to make me look into her gold orbs. I resisted and ripped my mate away from them._

_End Flashback_

Of course, there did end up to be some impulsive making out directly after that moment, but I still didn't want to those two seductresses messing with my Chloe!

I peered around the side of the RV to see them teasing Simon and Arda. I snarled deep in my throat and barged up to the quartet. The twins saw me coming and high-tailed it out of there, leaving the two boys to turn around to my angry face. My eyes bored into the puppy's. "We need to have a talk." I insisted, teeth and fists clenched.

"Der-"

I shot Simon a glare, cutting him off. Simon scowled but left us anyway. I turned my attention back to the southern dog. "If you so much as _think_ of doing, saying, or anything else that would directly or indirectly hurt Simon in any way, then not only will you lose your life but also your tiny puppy balls. Got it, asshole?"

Arda, if only to prove that he was sane enough, looked like he could shit his pants. Well good. He nodded numbly then ran away with his right-now-metaphorical tail between his legs. Simon came back around the corner, glaring at me.

"What'd you do?"

"Told him what's what, that's all."

Simon's heated stare hardened. "What'd. You. Do?"

I rolled my eyes despite myself. "I told him that if he hurts you then he's as good as dead and castrated." A dark chuckle escaped my cousin.

"You're such a big brother type." He laughed again, halfheartedly. "But you're not creeped out that..."

"That my male cousin is with-with that sad excuse of a male werewolf? No, I don't care about that. What I care about is a reason to pummel him."

Simon swatted my arm. "Lay off, he's only a jerk around you, and just to rile you up. Can you at least _try_ to be _civil_ when I'm around? For me?" Damnit he knows how to work the puppy eyes, too. Damnit!

"Fine, you stupid wizard."

"Sorcerer! There is a difference!" He cried indignantly.

I rolled my eyes, smirking as I turned and started to walk away. "Whatever, Harry Potter."

"That is _Mr_. Harry Potter to you!"

* * *

_Ding!_

Chloe and I stepped away from the cold steel bank after the chunky gizmo spit out all the money in her account. She wanted to go inside to withdrawal her money - she feels better with it coming from an actual person rather than a machine - but I convinced her to use the ATM just outside the doors. Less security cameras.

Seven hundred dollars and thirty-nine cents. Counting food (and cat food), toiletries (and cat litter/litter cleaner), clothes, and condoms, then we could last for maybe two months. With two werewolves who eat three meals for a regular person's one and rip up clothes once a week, a feline-esque supernatural who eats two meals for a regular person's one and rips up clothes whenever she Shifts, and two bird-like supernaturals who eat two meals for a regular person's one and rips up shirts whenever they extract their wings, the money will go fast.

"So..." Chloe started, the silence getting to her. We had a bit of a walk ahead of us, since we had to park a few blocks away so that the plate number on the RV couldn't be caught on cameras. Chloe's dad hasn't called off the manhunt for her yet - another indication that he could be on _their_ side.

I sighed, voicing these thoughts to my mate. Her eyes lowered to the ground in front of her, my lips set in a grim line. Finally she spoke, "I don't want him to be our enemy."

"I know."

"It works out too well, though...the points against him, that is."

"I know."

"Ugh! Everything is so...so..._wrong_!"

"I know."

Chloe shot me a glare. "You're vocabulary extends beyond, 'I know.'"

I sent her a sideways glance, the corners of my mouth edging upward. "I know." Chloe huffed at me, apparently not in the mood. I exhaled loudly. "Sorry. I just don't know what to tell you, Chloe. Everything about the situation with your _is_ wrong. And I'm sorry that it has to happen to you." I swung my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me and placing a light kiss upon her head. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my waist as well. We walked in silence for another block.

"You're going to need new hair dye, now that your dad knows it's black."

Chloe's hand sailed to the crown of her head instinctively and she pouted up at me. I smiled wryly back, ducking into the convenience store we were walking past. Chloe followed dutifully behind. "What color? Brown or red?" My mate scanned her options before picking out a light brown and, surprisingly, a package of blue _SPLAT! Rebellious Hair Dye_. My eyebrows rose at her.

"What? Should I get the green instead?" She asked innocently (aka "Shut up and go with it."). I shook my head and grabbed a box of red dye, white-blonde dye, dark brown dye, auburn dye, green _SPLAT!_ dye, and pink _SPLAT!_ dye. "What in the wor-"

"So that if it was found out we were here they won't know which color your hair was." I explained in hushed tones, eyeing the security cams. Chloe nodded and we went up to the checkout counter, paid, and got the hell outta there.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...

Done! Hope you liked it and REVIEW!

Simon: yeah, the reviews have been lacking.

Us: *sniffle* some of our faithful fic-ers have vanished!

Tori: think **Inkblood** turned then against you?

Us: well since **IB** (**Inkblood**) keep reviewing as an anonymous reviewer, we don't think so

Simon: ?

Us: no account=can't PM others to start a anti-AllieQ (aka us) mob

Simon: but what if **IB** has an account but is only being an anon so you can't review-reply?

Us: O.o

Christy: ...have we been duped?

Kylie: surely not... OMG! I should totally start doing that to people I hate on FF!

Christy: like those meanies in the Lord Of The Rings section?

Kylie: Yeah!

_(We encountered some very nasty ppl when we did a LotR collab...apparently they don't like it when crazy fangirls mess with the Tolkien Universe...)_

Christy: don't you still have that fic?

Kylie: yeah, it's on my profile (**QueenOfWeird1995**). I should probably take it down actually

Christy: um YEAH

Kylie: but it's funny in an insane, fangirl kind of way!

Christy: TO READERS-DO _**NOT**_ READ OUR LotR COLLAB!

Kylie: don't worry, I'll have deleted it by the time this is uploaded.

DP Characters: awwww! we wanted to read it and make fun of you!

Us: damn fictional beings.


	20. Stupid Transformation

**A/N:** OMG HELLO PEOPLE WE HAVEN'T TALKED TO IN LIKE FOREVERS!

There is no known word to describe how bad we feel for leaving you hanging for a full year now. We hope you'll forgive us and continue to read. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with us from the beginning, and all the new people who's reviewed, alerted, and favorited even during our absence.

Oh, and you might notice the "we" part – Christi is back on board too! :D

**Note**: we're now writing all POVs together, instead of switching it up.

**Disclaimer**: the amazing Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers series, but we own this "fourth installment" and all OCs. The OCs names, however, belong to some very special reviewers plus a boy we used to be obsessed with.

...x...x...

Chloe: *sobs* thank god you're back! We've been left unwritten for so long!

Us: we're sorry! We love you!

Tori: yeah right, bitchfaces.

Christi: Hey now, no need to start name calling!

Derek: Since when did you change the spelling of your name?

Christi: Well it has been a year since we've written anything so...

Simon: Is that even allowed?

Kylie: Yup! Anywhoozles, this needs to end, the readers want to read story-ness, not this jibber jabber!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

(CHLOE POV)

After about a week of driving aimlessly in a bus full of uncontrolled supernatural hormones, Mr. Bae called everyone to the main level for an important meeting.

"Okay guys, we received word from our inside sources that the Edison Group has gone into hiding; they've killed off what they consider to be unnecessary risks, which means that the rest of the 'gifted' kids we were planning on saving are...no longer savable." He paused as we all stared at him in a shocked silence. "This means that if we ever want to end the Edison Group now is the time. This is the first time they've been this vulnerable in a long time-"

"Wait, you're saying you want us to go, totally unprepared and unorganized, to where the whole Edison Group is camped out, and kill them? That's a suicide mission!" Tori interrupted.

"God, Tori, that's the first thing you think of? What about all those kids that were just murdered after years of testing and torment!" A voice called out. No one seemed to hear this, but were glaring at Tori.

Wait, I know that voice, "Liz?" I looked around, searching for her translucent form.

"Hey Chlo!" The chirpy blonde greeted, showing herself. She appeared in between Brandon and Chase, waving. She glanced at the twins on either side of her, a wicked grin creeping onto her face, "They're kinda cute," she whispered, winking.

I laughed, and so did the gray cat, surprisingly. Liz and I stared at him, eyes wide. "You can see me?" She asked.

"Meoooow..." He stated awkwardly, shifting his eyes and trying to look innocent.

Derek wrapped his arms around me, reminding me that there were others here. "Liz is here? Where?"

"In between Brandon and Chase," I pointed at what the others perceived to be empty space. Tori and Simon wore small smiles now.

"Where's she been?" Simon asked.

"Where have _I_ been? Where have _you _been? One day there were only like six of you, then you disappear for like two weeks and suddenly there's like twelve! Have we been procreating or something?" Liz exclaimed, making me blush. The gray cat laughed again, only harder now - he rolled onto his back on the ground, holding his ribs with his paws.

Mel scooped him up, cuddling him in her arms. "What is so damn funny?"

I giggled nervously, "N-Nothing...?"

Mel smirked, skeptical but accepting, then turned back to the feline. "And since when can you see ghosts?"

The cat's ears twitched, and he stopped laughing. "Since always. I'm a necromancer like Chloe."

We stared at him in surprise and confusion. "But you're a cat?" Chase interjected.

"Yes, but I haven't always been." The cat countered.

We all just stared at him, until Mr. Bae broke the silence, "I think we can continue this meeting later," he sighed, then went to sit down on the couch. He peered at the us expectantly, waiting for us to follow suit so we could hear the cat's tale.

We did as we were implied to. Liz sprawled out on her stomach on the floor, head in her palms and feet kicking in the air. The other kitten was sitting on the floor in the same space that Liz's shoulder was, but neither seemed to mind.

The gray cat sat on the floor in front of Liz, sitting up tall and straight as he began his story.

"My name is Greyson Davis, a twenty three year old necromancer from Cincinnati. And I am a human. I was sent to an Edison Group House when I was 13, when my powers had developed, and when I was 16 I heard some of the employees say that they had to 'minimize space,' meaning kill off some of the kids, so I ran away. The Edison Group caught me pretty quickly, but they deemed me rehabilitated. But two years later I regained my powers and lost control at a funeral. They snatched me right back up and sent me to the Cleveland Office to try and beat my powers back out, but it didn't work so they just kept me under close supervision. Then one day some witch from another department came to check around, and...well, tried to seduce me. When I rejected her, she was furious, and nearly blew up the East Wing of the facility, but succeeded in turning me and Cecilia," he nodded towards the kitten, "who was just passing by, into animals. Five months later and here we are."

Everyone stayed quiet as we processed all this information. So the gray cat, I mean Greyson, is actually a human necromancer that pissed off some witch? And the kitten, I mean Cecilia, is actually another supernatural human too?

"So what are you?" Simon asked Cecilia, who straightened up at being called on.

"I'm a Tekoux Demon - a technopath." She answered proudly. We "ahh"ed appropriately.

"Ya know, I can probably reverse whatever that bitch did to you two," Tori offered casually. We peered over at her, not expecting that. The resident not-cats looked extremely intrigued.

"Could you really? That witch was pretty powerful, and we don't know just how bad her curse on us was," Cecilia reasoned.

"Simon and Mr. Bae, er...dad?...can help me if I need it," the witch replied nervously. Mr. Bae, Simon, Derek, and Tori all looked very awkward at this. Mr. Bae cleared his throat then nodded that that was okay.

"That would be very nice of you," Greyson cut into the tenseness.

Tori nodded before standing, raising her hands as magic started to cultivate around her palms. She started murmuring spells under her breath, and the magic zapped towards the two cats. Liz ducked out of the way before she could get caught up in it.

It seemed to be taking quite a bit of effort, so Simon stepped in, adding his power to the mix. This seemed to do the trick, because the two cats suddenly started to flash back and forth between human and cat, like a bad cable connection sometimes mutates images on a TV screen. Finally they settled in human form (and clothed, thank god).

Cecilia was young, maybe 12, with pale skin, hazel eyes, and strawberry blonde hair with a thick black streak framing her face. She had on a plain hospital garb. She stared down at her body in wonder, a giant grin adorning her face.

Greyson was tall, with light green eyes and black hair. His skin was caramel colored and had an olive-y tint. He had on jeans and a baseball shirt. I noticed that Tori was staring at him in what I think was puzzlement.

"What was the name of the witch that transformed you?" She asked.

Greyson frowned at her, not sure why that was relevant. "I don't know?"

Tori's gaze hardened. "I've been hexed enough times by that exact magical signature to know that the witch that did that to you was Diane Enright."

Derek, Simon, Liz, Mr. Bae, Aunt Lauren and I all gasped. No one else knew what was so disturbing about that statement, opting to glance about in confusion.

"Tori's mom..." I whispered.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...

And that's all she (and she) wrote!

We hope you like it, even though it was kinda short. We WILL be updating more often/at all!

Review please :)

...x...x...

Tori: I do not approve of this chapter.

Us: we know, but things will be looking up for you soon, we promise ;)

Characters: SPOILER ALERT?

Us: yeah kinda.

Greyson: It's so good to be back!

Us: lol yes yes! And it will only get better from there!

Characters: SPOILER ALERT TWO?

Us: XD yesh

Chloe: when they're here, they're good to us ^_^


	21. Hello, Goodbye

Hello all.

Obviously, this is not a story update. Instead, this is an informational update.

You may or may not have noticed that some chapters are missing from this story.

This is because I deleted them, for they had graphic sexual acts written in them. I can't tell you how much it pained me to delete them…

As I'm sure you know, FanFiction has been deleting stories and accounts that have MA rated content in their stories. So to make sure our story and our account could still be active, I just deleted the parts that had MA content.

I realize that a lot of actual plot got deleted in the process as well. However, that doesn't really matter since Christy and I don't plan on continuing this story. We've both lost interest, and honestly we don't think that it's that good.

I'll keep the rest of the story up, just in case, but please do not get your hopes up. Also, if this story gets deleted even with the MA content gone – or worse, our account gets deleted – you can find us on DeviantArt under the username KylieChristy. In the event that HotSK or our account gets deleted from FF, we will post the full version of HotSK on DeviantArt.

Thank you for reading, alerting, favorite-ing, reviewing, and being so supportive of us these past two years. We can't tell you enough how grateful we are to both the fleeting visitors and the faithful followers alike. Should we pump out any other fanfictions, we hope you read and enjoy them.

Love,

Kylie (and Christy but she's not here right now so…)


	22. Info Update 2

Hello again.

Just wanted to let everyone know that Hormones of the Supernatural Kind has been uploaded to DeviantArt. The version posted there DOES INCLUDE the MA-rated chapters, though not the Outtake Chap.

I'd like to reiterate that HotSK will not be continued on either website, and that if our account ever does get deleted then all fanfictions (etc) will be posted on our DeviantArt. Again, our DA username is KylieChristy.

Love,

Kylie (and Christy but she's not here right now so…)


	23. We're All Mad Here

SHAMELESS ADVERTISING TIME!

* * *

**We're All Mad Here**_ by QueensOfAlabama95_

Six very unique, very messed up teenagers must go through every day together at a mental hospital. How will a psychopath, a druggie, a narcissist, a loner, a clingy girl and a guy with multiple personalities learn to live with each other...and with themselves? M for language and violent themes.

* * *

It's on FanFiction's sister site, FictionPress, and we would really appreciate it if you checked it out.

Thank you,

Christy and Kylie


End file.
